Love always, Renesmee
by paramore1055
Summary: Renesmee is growing up changing, mentally, and starts to notice Jacob a little more. Follow her through the whole thing. Please check out the story, it's better than the summary.
1. Feelings?

As soon as I was in the "family house", I ran rite up the stairs and the straight to her room. After I was in I went for the closet and started in the dress section. Come on, come on …where is it? I knew it was in here somewhere, she hadn't even worn it, and so she couldn't have thrown it out already. Dang it!!! They could be back any moment from their hunting trip. I almost lost hope when my fingers ran across a silver-black, midthigh-length dress adorned with subtle glitter. It was a Valentino limited edition and it hugged my curves exquisitely. I yanked the dress off the hanger and jumped out the window, landing swiftly on the grass. It's times like these when you thank your lucky stars that you inherited your movement from the vampire side of your family. It's not like I was doing something horrible. I was allowed to go to the party, in fact my parents encouraged me to hang out with human friends, but Alice didn't like it so much when you even touched her clothes. As I turned off the drive to our house I heard it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Alice screamed, " I liked that one!"

Oh well, I needed it far more than her; tonight I was going to do it. I was going to get over the strange feelings I had for Jake. They just couldn't exist, it would mean ruining our friendship. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't feel that way about a 15 year old, even though I look like I'm about 18 years old (that's how old I am according to my license). Jacob could pass for twenty something, although he was 30. Tonight was a huge party for the people at Forks High school. Obviously there would be beer and people doing stuff teens shouldn't be doing. My parents trusted me though, and I didn't care for alcohol or any other boy besides… no! Snap out of it! Yes, I would meet someone tonight and it wouldn't be that hard. Apparently, I was beautiful, or at least that's what people and everyone in my family told me. I didn't think I was very beautiful juxtaposed to the gorgeous immortals in my vampire side of the family.

I went up the drive way and knocked three times on the crystal door. Hailey got there very fast for a human but I guess it was because she was on the track team. She was my best friend, but I still couldn't tell her what I was, because it could mean her life. So I didn't feel very guilty not telling her because it was for her own good. She was slim with a short figure and a blonde bob that was shoulder length. She was light skinned but not as white as me. In a way she kind of reminded me of a human blond version of Alice. We went in her room and she had to take a shower so I took the time to put on my dress and strappy silver heels with black jewels on the front strap. I didn't need to do my hair because my dark auburn curls were always perfectly intact; my hair was one of the only things I actually thought were beautiful. I stared into the mirror and saw my chocolate brown eyes; I thought they were kind of boring. My dad loves them because he said they were the same color my mother's had been when she was human. I always wished that I had the soft green eyes my mother had pictured me with before I was born. It would've been nice to have my fathers human eyes because brown was just too common. Next I looked at my body, my dad always insisted I cover up, but I didn't see what was wrong with showing a little skin when you were trying to catch someone's eye. I was 5'6 and I liked my legs but my curves weren't very…voluptuous, but there was still something there. Then she came out of her bathroom dresses in a bright red wrapped dress with her hair in perfect pin curls. Sometimes I got jealous of how pretty she was, but she always insisted I was much more beautiful.

"So, is there a reason your dressed like you're in a vogue magazine?" she asked.

"Weeeell…. I'm trying to impress someone." I said as I put in my diamond studs.

"Oh really… I didn't know Jake liked parties."

"I'm not talking about Jake, and why would I even be trying to impress him?" I snapped.

"Uuuuuuum maybe because you looooooooooove him." She was talking to me like we were 10 years old!

"No I do not!" Great now I was sulking like I actually _am_ a ten year old.

"Well then who are you trying to impress?" she challenged.

"No one in particular, just going with the flow, and hoping the guy I choose will be awesome."

"Impossible, they're all flakes, nothing like Jacob."

" Would you stop trying to bringing him up I'm trying to get rid of those feelings."

" Hah- I told you! I knew you had a thing for him!"

"I know, but I don't want to tell him just to be rejected, and then it's all awkward just talking to him."

"But you don't even know how he feels! He could be totally in love with you!" She sang, it was hilarious how she was technically 3 years older than me and she acted like a child.

"I don't want to risk it, and that's final." I stated. Wow I was like her mother.

"Whatever but it's going to happen soon." She said matter-of-factly.

With that we were on our way to the party. The party was in a nice two-story house, which seemed like it was going to be ruined soon. There was already beer and vodka spilt on the carpet and over many girls shirts, with them probably still laughing over doing so. I even heard a girl puke in the bathroom on my way to the kitchen. I was really hungry so I started munching on some chips, when a cute gut with short brown hair came up to me.

"This isn't a very fun party is it?" he said.

"Um no not really, I've been here for half an hour and nobody has even talked to me."

"It's probably just because you're a pretty girl, they can be very intimidating."

"Wow that was cheesy." I chuckled.

"Well it didn't seem to stop you from blushing." He stated.

"Yeah well I blush easily, I get that from my mom." I giggled at the memory of my dad telling me about how she seemed to always be blushing non-stop when she was a human. I couldn't even imagine how bad it was for him when her blood would pool under her almost translucent skin.

"I think it's beautiful."

That just made it worse for my cheeks and they felt red-hot.

"Thanks I guess, it's nice to have someone to talk to, especially when Hailey ditched me when she saw that guy Brandon."

"What? She's not supposed to be talking to him!" he almost yelled.

"What's wrong? Do you like her or something?" I asked

"No, eww gross! She's my sister, I just don't trust that guy." He said.

Damn it! I finally find a sweet cute one and he has to be my best friend's brother!

"Oh …okay well maybe you should go talk to him and rough him up a bit." I smiled sheepishly. Hailey would be pissed I knew how much she liked Brandon.

"Yeah okay I'll come back later."

"Oh yeah, well I think I'm going to go, I'm not having very much fun."

" Ok… can I see you some other time then?" he asked.

" Um maybe, but I'll see you around school ok?" I said.

"OK" He took a long glance at me and then turned to 'rescue' his sister.

Great, now I was all alone sitting on the gigantic leather recliner, watching TV show I can't even hear. I was on the verge of passing out from sleep when I hear a beautiful, familiar, husky voice.

"Hello." …and my heart melted


	2. My first kiss

"Scoot over half pint."

Before I could stop myself I said, "Shut up half wit." our own little joke.

He sat down in the chair and I realized that he didn't even seem to take up the whole thing like usual. His warm touch sent tingles down my spine and I pinched my thigh trying to have some self discipline. Maybe If I punished myself every time that happened, my body would reject those feelings. Yeah …rite.

"Hey Nessie". I knew it was a weird nickname but Jake gave it to me so I accepted it… as long as Hailey didn't find out. She would say "OMG he has a pet name for you!" and I wouldn't be able to explain that he gave me that when I was a baby… yadah yadah.

"Why are you all alone? Didn't any cute guys want to talk to the super model of the school?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, a really cute one, but he had to go help his sister with something."

I thought I saw something between a mixture of fear, shock, and hurt in his eyes but he looked away. When he looked back at me he had a perfect gentleman's smile.

"Were you hitting it off?" He asked.

"Maybe …but I don't see how it's any of your buisness." Even though I so badly wanted it to be that way.

"Okay then." He said nonchalantly. God, if some girl had said that to a boyfriend they would've been in a fight already. Maybe that meant he wasn't that jealous.

"Well ….he was really cute but cheesy and I couldn't go out with him anyways." I said. It seemed like he believed me, but it was weird because the interest I had in John was basically oblivion.

"Why not?" he asked with a smug expression.

Oh maybe because I'm in love with you. Or because I hang onto every single word you say. Oh! I know, it's because I'm mentally screaming at you to kiss me!

Instead of saying all this, I settled for "He's Hailey's brother and it would make things awkward for Hailey and me. Plus, she thinks I should go out with someone else." I said the last part as softly as I could.

"Really? Who?" His ears missed nothing.

"Uuum… you." I said this dismissively complete with a soft nervous laugh.

"Wow." Was all he gave me to work with.

"Yeah it's kind of weird huh?"

"Not really I mean it's easy to mistake best friends for something …more."

Oh, so now the possibility of us was a mistake, meant only to be made by me. Just as he was about to open his mouth we heard sirens. He tugged on my arm and I regretted the awkward pauses, it looked like he was going to say something important. We were out before the police car had even parked their car; no doubt someone next door who had yelled at us had called them. Though, it would have been kind of funny seeing grandpa show up and having to call mom. When I shut the door he opened his mouth again but stopped and started the car instead. I stared at the already committed to my mind picture of him with me on his knee when I was two. The interior leather of his gigantic red truck we bought him was incredibly soft and comfortable. He stared at me with a silly grin and I started laughing when I realized he had turned on the butt heater. Then we got out and we ran to our cottage, not bothering to say goodnight to anybody in the family house. When we got in we saw a note that said they were hunting and wouldn't be back until morning. We sat in the living room and stared at the gigantic television, though I didn't even note what show we were watching. I was so glad when Alice forced a huge new two-story house on us because she insisted I needed more room for a teenager. I basically ended up with two new rooms; one completely dedicated to clothes obviously. After a few minutes of tense silence he looked back at me. He stared at me until I looked up at him. I thought he was going to open his mouth again when instead he leaned closer and closed his eyes. I followed suit and leaned in. When our lips touched so soft and warm I felt like my body was on the verge of exploding. After what seemed like mere seconds he pulled away too soon. I saw my reflection in his dark eyes. I looked shocked with wide eyes and I could see how he mistook this as a bad reaction.

"Ness…I'm so sorry…I didn't…" He looked more nervous than I'd ever seen him.

"No, no don't worry…I liked it." I said shyly looking at my feet.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yeah …um… I think I have more feelings for you than I should."

"Yeah? For how long now?" he asked with obvious timidness.

"Um a while…" I stated.

"Well why didn't you tell me then? I've been waiting for this."

"I didn't think you would feel the same way about me and…wait what did you say?" I was bewildered.

"Um well when you were a baby… the first time I saw you, I kind of imprinted on you…heh heh." I'd been to enough bonfires and La Push parties to know that imprinting was like love at first sight, but with wolves. I also knew that Billy thought that they imprinted on whoever was best fit to produce another werewolf. It didn't make any sense because I was part vampire and we were supposed to be enemies. Though that theory could also answer one of my problems. If what he thought was true, then that means that I would be able to have a baby! Though I wouldn't have needed to know that for a while….

" Wow, and you didn't tell me." I didn't say that like a bitchy girlfriend because I just wanted to know why he hadn't told me.

" Wait, no I just didn't want you to think that I was like a creepy old pedophile, because I didn't even think of you that way until, well recently." He answered.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say.

"Are you mad?" He implored.

"No I'm just surprised, I mean I've been beating myself up because I thought that you wouldn't feel the same, and if I told you it would just make things awkward between us." When I said that he hugged me and swung me around in his arms and completed the action with another light kiss. He set me down and I felt dizzy, more from the kiss than the twirling hug.

"Well I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep." I said with a sly smile.

"Okay then I guess I'll go back to Billy's." he said not getting it at all.

"No stay, just for a little while until I fall asleep?"

"Um okay." We went up to my room just taking our time and then I pushed him onto my bed and laid next to him.

"Wow you know you're a really good pillow." I said laying my head against his chest.

"Yeah, well it's probably because I'm so warm."

I didn't respond, instead I hugged myself closer to his massive figure. I didn't hear much from him later besides a light snore, but it wasn't annoying just comforting. How many times had I fell asleep in his arms when I was little? Somehow it still amazed me how aware of his muscles and chest and his overwhelming heat I was. When I woke up I was still in my dress lying next to Jacob. I faintly remembered that something was wrong and then screamed. Jacob woke up and asked what was wrong. I pulled him out of the bed and laid him on the floor with one of my blanket and a pillow and whispered in his ears:

"You slept on the floor." He soon fell asleep again and ten minutes later Bella and Edward came in the door.

"Renesmee?" I got up and went down stairs. My mom looked at me with awe and my dad's eyes were very surprised.

"OH hunny you look adorable. One of Alice's?" My mom guessed.

"Uh yeah." I said.

"Please don't tell me you wore that to the party." My dad had a sad look in his eyes.

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, your dad just doesn't want you to grow up, he's been dreading it since the day you were born." That reminded me of something and just as it did my dad's eyes went wide but I still asked the question.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jacob imprinted on me?" I asked innocently.

"Um did Jacob tell you something?" my mom asked nervously.

"No, Jacob told me everything."

"Well it wasn't our place to but in." my dad stated simply.

"Oh, ok."

"So what does that mean Renesmee?" My mom asked.

"Um hopefully… that we're dating." I said shyly remembering how amazing those two kisses were.

"You kissed the dog?! God Damn it! He's still here!"

"Dad please don't get mad. You knew it was coming." I was talking to my dad but staring at the dear caught in the headlights look I was getting form my mother rite now. With terrible timing Jacob walked down the stairs and into the living room with a lazy smile.

"Good morning all." He said smiling. Damn he was clueless.

"You kissed him?" my mom said ignoring my dad's angry glares.

"Yeah." As I said that Jacob stared at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry." I said as soft as I could, but I knew they could still hear. Then he turned to risk a glance at my dad who now looked like he was giving up.

"Yeah, I guess I knew it was coming, and if she's going to be dating someone I'm glad…it's you." I couldn't affirm what was happening.

"Thank you Edward." He said.

"Ok, if all the rage and awkwardness is over, then I'm going to change." I ran up the stairs with excitement. I went to my humongous closet and put on a gray tank top with a silver stripes all over it. Next, I threw on a thin navy cardigan and dark jean shorts with silver buttons. I skipped shoes because Jacob and I were planning to spend today inside. I was about to leave when my mom came in and pointed to the black leather sofa in the huge closet. Dang I thought it was over.


	3. The talk

"So what? Where you just planning to keep this a secret?" my mother asked.

"No, of course not! If dad hadn't said anything, I would've told you. I was just trying to contemplate a way to tell you. Mom, I love you, I wouldn't hide anything from you."

"I-I'm sorry I doubted you." She said. "Did you like the kiss?" she urged.

"Mom!" I lightly smacked her arm but I knew it wouldn't hurt her. She just glared at me and I could feel her eyes burning holes in my face. I knew she wouldn't stop until I gave her an answer after all, we did have forever.

"Yes, it was amazing." I stated.

"Oh my little Renesmee, you are so stubborn." Me? Was she on something? Well I guess it wouldn't affect her anyhow.

"Where do you think I get it from?" I challenged.

"Obviously your father." She said matter-of-factly. Then, we both busted out in little giggle fits.

"But seriously Renesmee…do we need to…talk about anything?"

"Huh?" She looked at me angrily but I honestly had no idea what she meant.

"You know…"

"What?! ….Oh, um no I do have sex Ed at my school mom, your services are definitely not needed there." Or wanted for that matter.

"Because you know Charlie had to have that same talk with me about your father and I and…" In the middle of her speech I put my headphones in my ear with a blank look on my face and walked away, I did NOT need to hear anything about my parents in a sexual way. I walked down the stairs and heard her laugh, but with anyone else, they would've been pissed. My mom understood me well, she had said that the way I felt about how everyone treated me like a child, when I was clearly eighteen, was how she felt about me when she was a newborn. Everyone had thought that she would want to suck Jacob and my throats dry. Jacob apparently smelled too wolfy and I smelled partly like a vampire so she was aware that I was not her prey. She came down the stairs after me.

"We are going to the main house because we haven't seen anybody in a while, but no funny stuff." She said this jokingly, but my face still turned bright red. When they left I skipped over to the couch and collapsed.

"I'm amazed how much energy talking about sex with your mom can take out of you." I called to the kitchen. I heard a spoon drop to the floor and I chuckled. Jacob came out of the kitchen with a bucket of coffee ice cream and a spoon. He sat down and the couch groaned at his wait. He stuck a spoon in and took a few bites not bothering to pay me any mind. But then he caught me staring, after all it was my favorite ice ream and he knew that.

"All rite, come here." I smiled and stole the spoon taking a huge amount along with a fudge chunk and moved the spoon over to his mouth. Just as he was about to take a bite I swung the spoon to my mouth and took a bite of it. I couldn't put the whole thing in my mouth like I planned but he could've swallowed it whole. He looked at me shocked and I fed him the rest of the ice cream on the spoon.

"So what exactly did your mom say about…sex."

"Oh nothing, just that we need to hop to it because she wants another baby around." I said this all without busting my cool façade.

He stared at me with crazed eyes and I laughed at the expression he had on.

"Relax, I'm kidding. She just started saying that if I needed to ask her about something she was all ears. Though, I walked away when she mentioned something about her sex talk with Charlie about her and Edward." I shivered involuntarily and he howled with laughter.

"Wow I was worried. That's pretty awkward." He said.

"Well what did Edward say?"

"Um I'm pretty lucky, he was intent on listening to your conversation."

"Yah, you got away…for now."

"Crap. But Nessie you know you don't have to worry about that right? I would never do anything you don't want me to."

"Yah I know, it's all part of being a glorified imprint." He laughed and I hoped he knew I was joking, I never took that for granted.

"So you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure… how about the Notebook?" I asked expecting rejection.

"Yah, why not?" he said defeatingly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Nessie, I'd sit through a million chick flicks if it meant I could be with you." I knew it was cheesy, but the awe I felt for this insanely amazing boy was intense.

"God you're amazing." I stared into his eyes and they were filled with love.

" I love you." I felt like I was going to faint, wait can half vampires do that?

"You realize that's the first time you've said that?" I don't know why it came out as a question.

"Well in the sense that I am in love with you, yes."

I shoveled in a spoon full of ice cream before I said, "I love you too."

"Cute." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks." He grabbed the spoon and scooped some ice cream out of the bottom. Then he put spoonful into my mouth. I swallowed and said. "More."

"Whoa, De Ja Vu."

"Haha, better give me more or I'll bite you." I said while I pondered over the memories of when I was barely born. After he had finished the carton of ice cream he threw it out. Next he put in the movie and sat on the couch. I scooted over inch by inch, giggling the whole way, until I was in cuddled to his side. The previews had barley come on and he yawned and leaned his arms back. When he rested them back one slyly landed on my shoulder. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I thought my mom said no 'funny buisness'." I asked, but leaned in closer to him. He was just so warm, it was amazing how much his presence affected me. When it came to the Ferris wheel part I sighed, I don't know why but it was my favorite part.

"Wow, anything for a date."

"If that's what it took to get me on a date would you do it?"

"Definitely, because if you said no I would fall and be okay within an hour."

I glanced up at him and saw the look he had in his eyes, it was like he knew that his answers wouldn't get him in trouble. I gripped his shoulders for leverage and pulled myself up so we were at eye level. I pushed my lips to his and slid my tongue along his bottom lip. Then he parted his lips and we both pulled away. What was wrong with me my breathing was flying. When it returned to normal I laid my head on his chest and went back to watching the movie. When it came to the seen when Ally and Noah were going to make love for the first time, I choked back a laugh. He looked at me funny, and I said, "What? It's got to be pretty uncomfortable doing that on the floor." He glanced at me and a slow smile spread across his face. When the movie was at the point where the old Ally started to remember what happened between them I smiled in spite of what I knew was coming next. When she started freaking out and yelling at her husband I started to cry. I thanked god that I was a silent cryer because Jacob probably would've freaked out. The tears stopped a little but when they died in their sleep I stained Jacob's shirt with more intensive tears. Sooner or later he looked down and saw I was crying and held me tighter.

"It's just a movie, Ness, it's okay."

"I'm sorry I stained your shirt, and I shouldn't have picked that one, I know the tears are inevitable."

"No, my shirt is already dry." He insisted.

"And don't worry that won't ever happen to you and I because we don't age." I lightened at that moment because that meant that he expected us to be together forever. I don't know why but I didn't believe him, he was just too perfect for me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yes. Why would you even doubt that?" he questioned.

"I don't know, probably because your amazing and you could get any girl you want, and well…your stuck with me." He stared at me with a dumbfounded look.

"What do you mean? It's a privilege that you even speak to me Nessie, I love you and I don't want anybody if I cant have you." At that moment I stared at him and leaned in. Our lips met and my body melted, his lips twitched urging me to move mine at the pace he set. I wrapped my legs around his waist and a jolt of heat down my spine sent my breathing on a trip. I pushed him down on the couch and moved my lips to his neck, it seemed as though his breathing was just as ragged as mine. I kissed his neck tenderly and then nibbled on it, as I was doing this his warm hand ran up and down the sides of my torso and hips. God, he was so good at this, everything he did I felt the need to praise him. His other hand settled on my thigh and I began sucking on his neck. When I did this, he let out a light groan in my ear. This brought me extreme joy, enough to make me moan slightly. I pushed my lips back to his and I rolled to the side a little. This motion sent me off the couch and onto the floor. He looked at me on the floor and started laughing. As he pulled me up, he said, "I guess that was a pretty good answer, huh?"

"Yes, perfect."

"And I meant it." He said completely serious now. I really didn't mean to, but when I saw the dark red circle between his neck and where his chest started, I couldn't help but laugh my head off.

"What?" he asked stunned by my laughter.

"Um, don't get mad okay? But I think I gave you a hickey." I said. I could barely do this while keeping my lips in a straight line.

He went to the bathroom and screamed.

"Damn!" He came back to the living room and I stared up at him with sheepish eyes.

"Are you mad."

"No, not really, I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to explain this to everyone. Including your parents. I'm never going to hear the end of it from my pack." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said still giggling.

"That's okay." He responded. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

"It was worth it" he said this and then kissed my temple with warm lips.


	4. Beautiful bruises

"You know Christmas is up coming up soon, right?" I said.

"Yah, I know, one week huh?" he asked he looked worried. This baffled me, Christmas was supposed to be a happy time of year.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He looked like a child when they were mad but they didn't want to tell anyone. So stubborn.

"Please tell me." I said with the biggest puppy dog eyes I could manage.

"Well, I'm just worried that what I get you won't be special. What do you get someone who already has everything they could ever ask for?" He looked really worried about this.

"Nothing." I said I didn't need anything.

"Ness-"

"No. Really I don't want anything, your love is more than enough. I don't want you to spend any money, and besides Christmas isn't supposed to be about the gifts."

"But I really want to get you something."

"Ugh, Jake please don't stress okay." He mumbled something that didn't seem like a confirmation.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I love you." He said, and kissed my lips tenderly. I pulled him in more and gave all my attention to his bottom lip. I started biting it gently and he groaned in my ear.

"Nessie." He didn't say more until I kissed him again. Then he pulled away.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, and then hugged me tightly. He never said yes to my question and I guessed that he was trying to distract me. Before I opened my mouth he said, "Do you want to go to the family house I haven't seen anyone in a while."

"Sure" I said giggling lightly. He looked at me funny and then I think he let it go. I'm pretty sure he forgot about the hickey I gave him and his shirt completely showcased it.

We took our time back to the house, walking the whole way. In the middle of our little trip I heard him run away somewhere and started to freak out. I turned around and he was gone. I kept walking just to tease him. Who said I would wait for him to finish his little game? I walked for three minutes, and then heard the rustling of some winter leaves. I turned just in time to see him pounce on me, tumbling us down a small ditch. He landed on top of me but he still supported his wait with his hands, pushup style, so as not to crush me.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked feigning anger.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked alarmed. Hah, like he could even do that. Maybe, but he didn't attack with much force, so I was fine. I grabbed his shoulder and then looked like I was about to start shaking him, but then I pushed him onto the space next to me and then straddled his hips. With a triumphant smile I claimed my victory with a small kiss to the other side of his neck.

"Haha I win." I said with a smug smile.

"No, you totally cheated."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I stated innocently.

"I would've fought back if you hadn't started kissing me. You're just too beautiful for your own good." He said, while lifting me up.

"Oops." He muttered.

"What?"

"Um…I think I ruined your wardrobe." I looked down to see my shirt completely scraped up with dirt and leaves in the tears. The ripped material I couldn't call a shirt anymore, was exposing my whole left shoulder and the top of the left side of my bra. A gaping whole in the material also exposed my belly button and the right side of my hip.

"Here, take my shirt." He offered.

"Thank you. You're such a gentleman, giving me your shirt after you made a mess of mine."

"Heh, sorry I guess that one's a gonner huh?"

"Well Alice doesn't let a piece of clothing live after one use anyways so it's not that bad." I said. Without a notice for Jacob, I ripped off my 'shirt' and threw it somewhere in the woods. I didn't look to see where it went, because I was too focused on Jacob's gaping mouth. I had my bra on, but he still seemed mesmerized. I put his shirt on and took a large inhale. Oh my god, how could someone smell and look this heavenly? His natural scent vaguely reminded me of the smell of Axe body spray, and it was so much stronger because of my vampire sense of smell.

"Try not to think of that too much around my father if you value your life, okay?" I pulled his mouth closed with one finger, and winked at him. I got a solid ten feet away before he caught up with me. The shirt hung down almost mid thigh, and the neck went down very low.

"Wow I didn't know my shirt could make anybody look so hot." He said, as he looked me up and down.

"What are you talking about? Your shirts do that everyday…though, you look even better without one." Now, with his shirt off, the red hickey was screaming 'Look at me!'

Wow this was going to be hilarious. We actually ran the rest of the way and I was stifling giggles left and right. We opened the door, not bothering to ring the doorbell. Only Emmett and Rosalie were in the front room watching TV without seeing it. We walked over to the white couch and sat down. I had a small smile that only led to a huge, full-blown grin. When Emmett turned to look at us he was exploding with laughter and Rosalie was trying to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

"Dude! What happened to your neck?" Emmett asked although I guessed he already knew.

"What?!" he said. "Crap" he muttered under his breath.

"Um…a um seatbelt."

"How did a seatbelt do that to you? And since when do you even wear a seatbelt?"

"Um…Nessie made me put it on and it was really tight."

"Nessie (laughter) you gave the dog (laughter) a hickey?!"

"No, it was the seatbelt." I said simply. A half a minute later Alice came in complaining.

"Aww come on that so does not match. You couldn't have just got another one?"

"It was just easier to take his shirt, calm down."

"Okay but I don't think your father really likes that shirt, he probably agrees with me that it looks horrible." I heard a low irrelevant growl next to me.

"She looks amazing, she always does." He said this and I stole a quick kiss when Alice looked away in anger.

"Seatbelt?!" Edward asserted along with a stream of profanities.

"Really Jacob, you couldn't come up with a better excuse?" my mom asked.

"Mom, dad. What Jacob and I do, or don't do for that matter is none of your buisness."

"The HELL it isn't!" Dad said as he threw something to the floor. Even though it broke, it also seemed to make a large divot in the wood.

"Edward, there is no need to overreact." Esme scolded.

"If it's none of our buisness, then why do you parade him around with that hickey like he's your freaking trophy?"

"I…I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to make anyone angry. Jake ripped my shirt on accident and he figured it was better he was half naked than I." Dad growled and glared fiercely at Jacob and I guessed he was thinking about me when I only had my bra on. At least he wasn't thinking about how he got that, er, seatbelt burn. Just then, a flood of amazing memories flooded through my head making my knees tremble and my heart fly even faster than usual. This was very embarrassing because every single vampire could hear it and I'm pretty sure Jacob wasn't totally oblivious either.

"This isn't helping Renesmee!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Then irrational tears, tears from anger, flooded my eyes. I looked down at my shoes, Jacob's shoes, the broken glass from dad's tantrum; anything and everything from keeping myself from looking at my parents or ending up screaming at them.

"Renesmee." I didn't look up because I knew that I was still crying. Tears are a sign of weakness and if I was arguing for Jake and I, then it was a good possibility I would lose already.

"Renesmee, look at me." He sad this pleadingly, instead of with his previous scornful attitude. I complied and looked up.

"Can I talk with you, please?"

"Yah, I guess." Jacob hesitated but stayed seated and released his loose grip as I stood up. We had to walk outside and then a couple of miles away just to be out of hearing range.

"I'm sorry I can imagine how hard it must be for you with me knowing your every single thought. I know it would be humiliating if anyone in the family knew what I was thinking about Bella most of-" I cut him off like I did mom.

"Dad…please no."

"Okay, okay. But I just need you to know how I feel. You're only fifteen for heaven's sake!" My mom had told me how Edward only used godly idioms and such when he was talking about her or me. It was popping up more often.

"Yes, I guess that's true. You are Bella's and my own little miracle. Though Rosalie or Jacob might argue that you are theirs." He chuckled.

"Dad I've stopped aging and I look at least seventeen, you can't deny that. I'm even more mentally mature than that also. What I'm trying to convey, is that I'm not a child anymore, even if you're totally against it."

"I'm not totally against it…just the parts where you're being, er, mature, with Jacob." Even though he said his name like an expletive my heart fluttered.

"I can't help that too much. Dad all I'm asking is for a little freedom. Don't I deserve that much?" I asked with pleading features.

"Yes, you do." He sighed heavily.

"Thank you."

"Don't go thanking me just yet, there are conditions." He said apprehensively.

"Okay… what are they?" I asked warily.

"Please try not to think about anything that involves him in, er, that way. You are not out of the house after twelve. And…"

"What?"

"Well, I…um. Ugh, I don't want you doing something you're not ready for. You are still my little girl." Tears welled up in my eyes again but more from the love my father was displaying. He was such a good father.

"Dad, I haven't, well done anything…yet. But when I want to and I am ready… I'm not going to hesitate." Grief lashed his face violently.

"Okay, that's fair. But if you would, try to wait a little bit, that would be amazing. And if Jacob does anything to you or is so much as pushing your decision, I-"

"He won't. Dad he loves me, and I don't think he could even if he tried to be honest."

"Renesmee, I trust you."

"I love you, dad." And my tears spilled over.


	5. Merry Christmas

I woke up in my bed with Jacob lying next to me, on top of the cream colored duvet, which honestly made me a little bit disappointed. I slipped out from under the duvet and lay with him, my hand on his chest. It had been exactly one week since my dad's little 'talk', and it's been awkward ever since. Although…this week had also been very…enticing when I was with Jacob. Ah Christmas morning, I was in love with the fact that I knew Jacob would love my gift. I really hoped he hadn't opted to get me something expensive.

I sat up in my bed and glanced at Jacob's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful and happy, so I decided not to wake him. I skipped over to my closet and opened the door, my bare feet grazed the carpet as I desperately looked for something to wear. When my eyes came across a burgundy, long sleeved, v-neck shirt I squealed. It was perfect and Jacob's favorite color on me. I ripped off his shirt, which had been my sleep shirt for the past week. I didn't have a bra on so I reached for my Victoria's Secret bra. It was black and lacy, and I knew given the chance, Jacob would really enjoy it.

"Oh…sorry." Jacob exclaimed. I turned my head over my shoulder to see Jacob and a surprised expression. I realized I hadn't shut the door and I wasn't embarrassed. Just amused because he was freaking out over the back of my bra. Though, the reason was probably, you guessed it, my dad. Ugh, oh well, might as well have some fun.

I winked at him and started to pull my shorts down, but the door to my closet slammed shut before he could get too excited. Next I pulled on my faded jeans with artfully made rips in them and opened the door. I looked into his dark eyes and decided I liked what I saw, they were filled with a yearning. I watched his eyes rake over my shirt and smiled.

"Merry Christmas." My lips leaned in automatically and attached themselves to his. He was so warm I could never get enough of him, and I haven't even had the best part. Haha wow, I didn't know I was that dirty. I snickered to my self and it interrupted the kiss. He gave me a questioning look.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, never you mind."

"Oh, come on please?"

"Um…let me think about it."

"No." I said curtly.

"That's not fair." He wined.

"Okay, okay. If you absolutely must know, I was thinking about how amazing you are."

"Oh." That was all he said.

"What is wrong?"

"It's just I think you've got It backwards ."

"And you say I'm stubborn." I said this under my breath but I knew he could still hear because he rolled his eyes.

"So, you don't want to guess what your present is?"

"No, actually because I told you I didn't want one. And what do you do? You go buy it."

"But you'll love it so much. Please, don't make such a fuss over this."

"Sure, sure."

"You ready to go down stairs?"

"Yeah, but I'll need to go back to Billy's, I don't have any clean clothes."

"Uh, actually Alice bought some clothes your size and put them in my closet. I think she was bored."

"Oh, ok so I guess I'll just change." He said as he went into my humongous closet. He turned towards the extra clothes and took off his shirt and I gasped in astonishment.

"Bad Nessie, no peeking." He said as he shut the door with a mischievous smile. Now I knew how it felt to be teased, but this was just plain torture. I fought back the urge to get to the door and rip it open. He came out with a pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt. I'd never seen him look so formal.

"This was the _least_ formal of all the clothes."

"That's Alice for you. But it's alright, I think it looks nice."

"Well, that's all that matters to me." With my refined eyesight I could see his very defined abs through the light material of his shirt. I don't think I can take it much longer. I also noticed that he was conveniently placed next to my queen size bed. Without a second thought I sprang towards him and we landed on the bed. My lips ran up his neck, to the edge of his jaw, and up to his right ear, where I bit lightly.

"You better watch out, or you might not get anything from Santa." He said teasingly.

"Wow way to ruin the moment." My head plopped on his chest and his laughter shook through me.

"Isn't it about time we open presents, beautiful?"

"Yes it is." I offered my hand to pull him up. He denied it and swept me up honeymoon style, carrying me down the stairs. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I heard my father unnecessarily clear his throat. Jake put me down but kept my hand in one of his, keeping me warm. I walked over to the big living room and sat by the tree that was spreading its pine needles over the ivory carpet. The tree was gorgeous, courtesy of Alice. It had crystal ornaments and golden ribbon everywhere. The presents underneath were all wrapped in red, gold, and white paper with silver ribbon. I searched through all of the presents only to find two presents for Jacob and the rest for me. Out of the two of Jacob's presents one was rather large and the other as small as a box holding Jewelry.

"Why don't you guys have any presents?" I asked I didn't want to sit here and open hundreds of dollars worth of gifts while they just watched.

"We don't need any honey, if we wanted something we would just go and buy it." My mother said waving it off. After I had opened a couple of juicy couture and coach purses, along with a new digital camera and i-phone, I came across a small box. It was bulkily wrapped in a light blue paper with snowflakes on it. I could tell it wasn't from the rest of my family. The tag said Nessie and I could tell Jacob had written it in his small jagged writing.

"Is this from you?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, but don't be angry because you got me a gift also. Sorry about the wrapping, I did my best." Ignoring his comment I reached towards the back of the tree and found his gift, sliding it onto his lap.

"You first." I said with a smile on my mouth.

"Okay." He said with a wary but defeated look. He opened the paper to reveal a new x-box360 with a whole set of war games I knew he would like.

"Wow. Nessie…"

"Don't do that. Just be happy with the nice present. Okay?" He nodded with a small fake smile and I felt bad. So I reached over and stroked his face. He looked up, this time with a genuine smile on his lips. He took my present from the floor and placed it in my hands. I didn't say anything, I just opened the gift. I knew what my face must've looked like, because when I saw the small red velvet box, let's just say I got a little excited. I stopped myself before anyone could notice but my dad obviously realized my mistake, while annoyingly reading my mind. He smiled smugly and I opened the box. Of course, it wasn't a diamond ring but what I saw astonished me. There in the soft velvet padding were two gorgeous diamond earrings. With my vision I could tell they were real diamonds, complete with real gold backs. I gasped and looked up at him, ready to reprimand.

"Before you say anything," He cut me off. "I didn't spend anything they were my mothers, and her mothers too. They've been passed down and I think she would've liked to have the love of my life happy."

"Bu-but what about Billy? He could-" I stuttered.

"As far as I know Billy doesn't have his ears pierced…and I think it made him happy." I put on the earrings and went to sit in Jacob's lap. Once settled, I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and my lips traveled to his ear.

"I know you didn't really get to know her, but I'm sure your mother was amazing. And she had to be beautiful, because her son is very handsome." I whispered even though I knew my efforts were pointless because of the vampires in the room. God they were nosy without even trying. He shuddered, which I hoped was in delight, and I rested my head into the place between his neck and shoulder.

"There's still one more gift." The box was rather small and had my dad's elegant script on the tag saying to Jacob from the Cullen family. I didn't even know what it was. He ripped the bow off and placed it on my head, making me giggle. Next he tore through the red paper and took the lid of the box off. In it was a silver key with a gaudy red bow.

"Really? Another car?" he asked with incredulity on his face. Before my dad could answer Alice burst out into squeals.

"No even better! It's a two-story house that's not very far away. We could take you now if you like?" Alice was bursting with ebullience. I looked to my mom to see a worried look on her face.

"You know you don't have to take it, it's just an idea. I mean we just thought you would like your own place." I'm guessing my mom was thinking he would be offended.

"No, really you don't." My dad had a frustrated expression on and the only reason I could think of for his anger was me. He probably figured I would want to stay over there and so on… I was feeling a little lucky.

"I think Jake would really like to check it out." I said only looking at Alice.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He said with a good smile. I was sure that only I and maybe my mom could tell he didn't like the idea of them paying for a house for him. I knew he was saving for a new apartment, so hopefully now he would spend it on himself.

"Well let's go, what are we waiting for?"

"Let's go!" Alice was the most excited of us all. After Jacob and I put on our shoes, only Jacob, Esme, Bella, Alice, and I wanted to go. Jacob and I went in his truck, while the rest took Carlisle's new Mercedes. I shut the door and clicked my seatbelt. I didn't need it but Jacob thought I did. Apparently, I was as fragile as a human. Jacob shot me a weary glance.

"Please try to put on a smile. Alice and Esme worked very hard on this."

"Esme?" he inquired.

"Yeah…um Bella said they also furnished everything."

"Great."

"Just think of it as a place _we _can get away to." I made sure I put extra emphasis on the we part, maybe he would like that. I looked over to see him smiling, so I winked just trying to play with his emotions. I laughed in my mind.

When we arrived about 5 minutes later, Jacob parked the car and stared at the house, with a hostile expression on might I add. The house seemed huge to only be two stories tall. This was ridiculous, it could probably fit 10 people there.

"Two-story?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Alice had been driving so they beat us there, already waiting at the door. Jacob walked past them with key in hand, and unlocked the door. We walked in to see the house of what seemed like a rich 20-year-old playboy. The television in the living room was taller then me and the couch was made of black leather. There was a shag rug over the ivory carpet and everywhere I looked there was a picture of me or the pack, and even one of my mom. I would see what I could do to get the ones of me down.

"You like it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." he answered

"He loves it." I recovered. Alice liked that answer better.

"There are two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a game room, a pool, a Jacuzzi, and much more." She sounded exactly like home realtor.

"Two bedrooms?"

"Yes, one is a…guest bedroom." I knew what she meant, and my cheeks started to turn cherry red. Of course it must have been--.

"Edward's idea." My mom explained.

"Because he doesn't trust me." I implied.

"Oh he trusts you…" It was Jacob he didn't trust, though I was probably more willing.

"Everything is ready. So you can start moving in, we'll even help you."

"Well I don't have that much, I think I'll do fine on my own."

"Oh, and there won't be any need for _your_ clothes." Alice said with a wink, and I giggled.

"Alright, well we should go now and give Jacob some time with his gift." Bella said.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay here. Maybe I could help Jacob." I said this and everyone including Jacob, and myself was surprised.

Esme started "I don't think that-".

"Sure." This came from my mother, and I was shocked.

"Really?" I was ecstatic.

"Why not, your father is already angry." I mouthed her a thank you, and they were on their way leaving me with a gleaming smile behind. I closed the door and looked to Jacob who still seemed a bit surprised.

"Why don't we check out your bedroom?" I asked. His eyes widened and I started up the stairs. When I couldn't hear footsteps behind me, I turned to face him.

"You comin' or what?" I asked and he sprinted towards me.

* * *

Sorry about the wait guys but i've been busy. And also some reviews might be a nice x-mas gift. ;)


	6. Why not?

When we reached the top of the stairs I turned to him and grabbed his hand.

"Are you excited?" I asked, I knew I was.

"Absolutley." Along with his answer came a gleaming toothy smile, to which I knew my face had lightened up to.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, pulling his hand until he was following behind me.

Next to the size of the room, the first thing to catch my attention was the huge king sized bed. The duvet for it was a dark navy blue and the sheets were cream colored. Paired with this were four cream down feather pillows. The bed was very eye-catching, and i could'nt wait to try it out.

Without hesitation, my feet walked themselves over to the bed and I flopped down on my back, with my eyes closed, waiting fo him to make a move. After a long comfortable silence he moved his feet slowly towards the bad. When i patted the spot next to me, his eyes widened infintesimaly and he sat on the bed. I looked up to only see his marvelous back, facing away from me. The only thing better than that was his face, so i decided to wrap my arms as far as they would go around his abdomen and pulled back. He willingly let himself fall next to me. If he wanted to resist he definitley could have, considering he's like three times stronger than me.

We sat there for awhile, peacfully, with our fingers entertwined, without uttering a single word. I looked to my right to see his glorious face just inches from mine. His eyes looked glued towards me and i couldn't help but blush. My breathing faltered when my eyes met his dark brown, deep eyes. The way he looked at me always made me feel self conscious.

After my breathing slowed a bit, i took a deep breath getting ready. Next i did something that i honestly don't think Jacob was expecting. I released his grip, only to place my hand over the back of his. I dragged his hand up my thigh and then my abdomen. His hand stayed there but i could've swore his heart went a little faster. Then, I brang his hand up to my mouth, kissing it gently.

His breathing was erratic, and it might have been his reactions, but i decided to have a little fun. My lips locked to his as i climbed on top of him legs on either side. When i did so, he let out a breath as if he was hoding it. Our lips moved for a while, in sync, and i headed to his neck, kissing and biting occasionally. I lifted my lips painfully away from his body, looking at his closed eyes. He didn't open them even after minutes had gone by. My shakey fingers went to the first button on his shirt and i started to unbutton it. I waited to continue until his lips twitched into a small smile, I took this as a signal to keep going.

After getting through the buttons, he lifted his back so i could get the shirt off of him. Once, in my hand i threw it to the corner like the most repulsive thing in the world. And truly, it was, since it was the only thing standing in the way of what i wanted. I was ready and it didn't matter that we had only been 'official' for a while, because i had loved him my whole life. just then, a flashback raced through my mind of me wanting to marry jacob when i was about two (looking like a 6 year old). I'd told my mother about it and she laughed, at the time i was offended but now after about thirteen years, i got the joke.

I placed my lips down to his chest and started kissing, going very slowly downwards. While i was having my fun, Jacob's scorching hands lifted my shirt, if only a few inches, to trail his hands up my back. This small gesture had me melting over him, begging to make him happy. He's just had to wait much too long. When my mouth reached his abs, i took my time, my lips caressing each dip in between each ab. My lips dragged over his bellybutton, and i could've sworn i heard a small chuckle escape his perfect lips. My mouth went in a line across his waistband from left to right, and i felt his body quiver under me. It pleased me so much that i had that affect on his sweet, sweet body.

I looked to his face where he still had his eyes closed. My fingers dragged up his leg as i brang my hand up. My fingers grasped the button to his jeans and quickly unbuttoned it reaching for the zipper. I needed to go a little faster before he could-

* * *

Jacob's point of view

Her lips left a tingling trail over my torso as i ran my fingers up her spine. Her mouth kissed my abdomen lovingly, so soft and warm i could swear i was in heaven. I closed my eyes in pure pleasure. This girl was a monster she could light me on fire with a single touch. When her lips graced my navel i tried to stop myself from laughing but i let out a small unentended chuckle. her lips reached as low as they could go without getting me naked and i felt my own body jolt in pleasure. Her fingers ran up my leg and i sighed, i felt her hands unbutton my jeans, and beore i knew it she was reaching for the zipper.

God i loved this girl but what the hell was she doing? She was going to get us both killed. My breath was racing and it was amazingly hard to bring myself to stop this. Before she could continue i grabbed her hands and pinned them to her side. All she did was continue kissing along my waistband.

"Nessie?" I said urgently, she could'nt just ignore this. She stopped still looking at my exposed skin, and then slowly looked up. The expression she had on was one of a very innocent girl, and she bit her bottom right lip. That look she had on drove me crazy, and in that moment my body wished she had continued, but luckily my head was revolting against the entire idea.

"What? Did i do something wrong?" She asked. No she didn't, everything was right, too right.

"We just...we souldn't be doing this."

"What are you talking about? I'm an adult, and what i choose to do is my choice, and mine alone."

"No, i'm an adult. You are fifteen, and not old enough to be doing this kind of stuff."

"Do I look fifteen?" 'no definitley not' my subconscious screamed. "And what do you mean by 'this kind of stuff'? Sex? You can say it in front of me you know. I'm not a little kid anymore, okay?"

"I'm just not sure that you... i mean we're ready for that." It was quiet for a while, the first uncomfortable silence i ever even remember. I looked over in time to remember that she was a silent cryer and her eyes were pouring. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, before she pushed me away. Her tears hurt me more than if someone were to stab me in the arm with a scalpel, and trust me it's happened before. My fingers franticly tried to wipe away the tears, but they were flowing too fast. My lips replaced my fingers and she leaned her forehead against mine.

She stood up in front of me looking very angry.

"What is your problem? All i want to do is make you happy and you keep pushing me away. You just don't get anything!" Her screams suprised me, but i didn't say anything, i just stood there because i wasn't angry. All i wanted to do is put a smile on her face.

"What don't i get?" I asked quietly.

"Anything! Everything! You don't understand how it feels to give up everything! I'm a freak, i'll never have a normal life, and I might not even be able to have kids, and it's because of you!" Her words were a slap in the face. I wish she had slapped me, she could beat and bite and slap me till i writhed in pain, it would still hurt less than what she'd said.

"I-" I couldn't finish my sentence "I'm sorry." She looked at me and more tears flooded her face. She leaned into my chest and cried harder.

"No, no i'm sorry!" "I didn't mean it! It just- came out."

"I get it." Her tears slowed and then came to a full stop. I didn't know how to fix this.

"I really didn't mean that..."

"it's okay, it's true. I never really gave you a choice."

"But i-i don't want a choice, I wantyou." She said slowly.

"I honestly don't know what you want."

"You. I...wanted to make you happy. And then you didn't want me. I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" I asked.

"That if you don't...get what you want from me..."

"Then i'd go somewhere else? No. Never, i wouldn't want that from anybody except for you. I couldn't even if i wanted to."

"But, you said no..."

"Because...I don't want to use you. And you are only fifteen, it's just so wrong...i mean technicaly I'm like... thirty-something." I said not wanting to figure out the math.

"You wouldn't be using me...i want to... And, not only do I not look like a fifteen year old, I am mentaly older than you." The last few words of her sentence barely registered with me, because I was still stuck on the fact that she was willing.

"You...? You want to?" I asked incoherently.

"Of course. Jake do you not realize how amazingly sexy, and great you are? I love you with every fiber of my being and...i trust you, always." I looked at her face, her eyes pleading with me. My hand involuntarily stroked her face. It was soft with left over moisture from her tears.

"I can't, it wouldn't be right to take advantage of you because you're...in the mood." I felt ridiculously stupid saying that last part and her lips hinted at a smile. But she wasn't giving in just yet, she bit her lips hard, to keep from laughing, i guessed.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me! Jesus! Just trust me i want you, in every way imaginable...please?"

She looked in my eyes and my body begged me to say yes. My mind was trying to supress the small voice telling me it was wrong. The only way to stop it was to picture it. I dug in my memory for the mental picture of when she was about five, looking like a fifteen-year-old. It made it even easier when my head brang up the the day of her birth, first looking into her eyes. Bella's eyes. Remembering her parents came along with a wave of guilt. How many times had edward warned me. His solemn, angry voice rang in my ears. 'Do not hurt her.' Edward had his serious voice on, there was also a begging look in his eyes. And this would hurt her, physically, at first, and maybe even mentally later. Not to mention if i somehow managed to get her pregnant, i didn't think she would even want it.

"Don't you want to wait until' we're married." She let out a small giggle, and then made herself stopped, remembering she was supposed to be mad. I didn't get it, this was not funny.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Uh, when i was little..." She laughed a little histerically. "I always dreamed of marrying you. My mom laughed at me." She let herself smile for a long time. I pulled her into my arms, glad she was smiling.

"That's interesting." i said unable to hold my chuckles in.

"That's not funny! Stop laughing at me!"

"No, i think it's...cute." I said still laughing a little. "i guess you've always had a crush on me." I remembered her at that age with her little princess costume always on, the image brought an even stronger wave of guilt.

"Jerk." I knew she was kidding, becuase she nuzzeled her head further into my neck.

"We can wait can't we? When we're married we won't waste any time at all." I didn't know if i could wait that long, maybe we could just drive down to Vegas...

"Promise?"

"Yes, as soon as we say 'I do'."

"Maybe we should wait till' we are alone." she added laughing. her giggles brought a wave of joy to me. I laughed along with her.

"I don't know if I can." It was quiet and I layed us down on the bed, keeping her hand.

"Can i tell you something?" She asked, i could hear the smile in her voice.

"Of ocurse, anything."

"When i saw that little box earlier...my mind jumped to conclusions."

"Huh?" i was confused.

"I thought it was a wedding ring." She said guiltily. I looked over to her.

"Oops, I'm sorry to dissapoint."

"No it's okay, i wasn't too dissapointed. But now, maybe I am."

"What? Why?"

"Becuase of your little promise, silly."

"Of course, you only want me for sex, i feel so used." I said jokingly, I sounded like a teenage girl.

She laughed excitedly.

"I'm anxious now, i wonder what it will be like." She turned to me and i knew i was forgiven for that little fight.

"With you? It has to be incredible." I could only imagine. I grabbed her hand to play with her fingers.

"You'd better hope so." She said, i hoped she was kidding, because i was already nervous. I guessed she saw the worried look on my face because she came closer and kissed my lips softly.

"Relax, I was joking. I'm sure you're...great." A dark blush colored her cheeks and she let out a distressed laugh.

"Huh, thanks." I think i might have even blushed because my face grew hot under my skin. her shirt had inched up about two inches and i could see the glowing skin there. When i saw it i laughed and she gave me a questioning look.

"What?"

"You have a freckle on your hip." I said quietly. She looked down and raised her eyes, i guessed she'd never seen it before.

"Oh, I guess I do." She pulled her shirt over it and i pulled it back up so i could see it again.

"I like it." I told her.

"It's a defect." No, it couldn't be, she was perfect.

"My mom called them angel kisses." i blurted out unthinkingly. I shouldn't have but I needed something to get me through. My lips went down to her exposed skin and lightly kissed there, three times. Her breathing sped up and her heart beat the tiniest bit faster.

"Thank you." She said, bringing my face back up to her's, kissing tenderly.

"No, thank you." Holding her in my arms was still surprising. After all this time, I couldn't believe she was mine.

* * *

Hey i hoped you liked this. I mean every couple fights right? Don't you love how Jacob just sits there and takes it? But the other parts were fun.

reviews...PLEAAASE? Oh and i'm thinking of changing the name and also giving the chapters names so don't worry, it will still be the same thing. :)


	7. New Years!

New Year's Eve. Wow, another party, and Jake's going to. This time i would ask Alice about borrowing a dress, because last time she flipped out. I sat quietly on Alice's maroon bed, it was pointless because they didn't sleep. And i definitley do _not _want to think about what she uses it for with Uncle Jasper. I'm guessing he felt my feelings of abhor, because when Jasper walked in he gave me a questioning look.

"Uh...nevermind." My face turned up into a wry smile.

"She's playing dressup with her little Renesmee doll?" He asked with a quiet laugh.

"Yup, but it's different because i asked her to this time."

As long as I've known Jasper, he's usually always serious. So put him together with Alice and what do you get? A very random couple, they didn't do all that mushy stuff in front of every one like Emmett and Rosalie. Their relationship was something more, they didn't need to display their affection to everyone, so I admired them. And I'm sure Rosalie's was too, they just could'nt keep their dirty hands off of each other.

After a few, quiet seconds, Alice came through her closet with four beautiful dresses that belonged on the runway for fashion week. The first one to catch my eye was a red, sparkly dress, knee length. The sides of it pulled up, along the thigh and the straps had crystals along the silk. The next one, was black with halter straps, and barely went past the shortest of my short is my closet. The third, was canary yellow, strapless, and tight where it stopped mid-thigh. The last one my eyes came across was navy blue, and perfect. The straps were thin and the top part of it sank low enough to make Jacob jump. The bottom of the dress flowed out like a sundress and I really loved it.

"That one." I said pointing to the navy one.

"What? You haven't even tried it on." She said, worried.

I let Alice have her way and I tried every one on. Even then, she couldn't disagree with my choice. When Jasper left and I was in my dress, i decided to let Alice in on my lettle secret. I've been keeping it from Edward, very easily, for once.

"So, you want to know a secret?" I asked, Alice's eyes lit up as i said this.

"Yes! What is it? You're not pregnant are you?!" Her eyes changed to bug-eyed.

"What? No." Her eyes presented the question.

"Well, me and Jake were...talking, and the conversation went a little deeper. And marrige cam up...I was wondering if you would like to help with the wedding." She gave me a look of absurdity and then screamed.

"Of course I will, you thought I'd let you throw a trashy wedding. Jeeze, I didn't know it was coming so soon, I have to- wait, does Edward know about this?"

"Alice, calm down. No he doesn't but it was just a suggestion. He didn't actually propose, it was brought up."

"Oh, well how did it happen into the conversation?" her eyes burned into mine giving me what seemed like a knowing look. It didn't really matter because Edward would find out soon enough.

"Um, I suggested something...that goes...along with marriage, and uh..." I'm guessing Alice understood because she started to giggle and then bit her lip to hide the laughter.

"You...you tried to sex up the dog?" She laughed a little more at her own unoriginal joke, and then became almost serious.

"He's not a dog! No wonder Bella didn't tell you about her wedding." I probably looked like a sulking child, but I didn't care one ounce. This was so embarrasing! My cheeks must have went blood red because my face heated, telling me how hard i was blushing.

"Nessie." She said a little more serious. "You really should wait, it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah, yeah. it's not like Jake will let me anyhow."

"Really? _Jake _won't let you? I thaught you wore the pants in the relationship." She laughed again, her voice sounding like a cruel angel.

"Fine, I'll go to mom." I sat up ready to storm out, buther small hands reached for mine and pulled me back.

"No, stay. I just didn't think he would be the one to say no. I mean look at him, he's a hormonal, teenage, werewolf."

"Well, he said it felt wrong becuase technicaly I'm only fifteen. But I'm not I'm smarter than most twenty year olds, and probably even Jake himself. he's just ridiculous." i felt the anger run through my body, and then a wave of dejection as I thought what came natural. He didnt want me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I...I just thought he loved me."

"Did you ever think that maybe he's doing this _because_ he loves you. I bet he doesn't want you to regret anything."

"I don't know maybe but when he pushes me away I feel so unwanted." She wrapped her tiny, stone cold arms around my shoulders and stayed there.

"You know, you're almost as bad as Bella, when she was human. She thought she was like some kind of ugly freak with sweet blood."ur

"Huh. I've seen pictures. She wasn't ugly. I always thought she was beautiful."

"Yeah, she said the only reason you're beautiful is because of Edward."

"Whatever."

"Exactly, she wasn't ugly, and you're not either."

"Thanks, Alice. You always know what to say."

"Eh, it's a vampire thing."

"No it's not, because if that impossibilty were true, I wouldn't be a virgin anymore." I tensed up because that last part only slipped out, I didn't mean to say it out loud. It didn't seem to matter much, because I lifted my head to see her laughing. Obviously, she wasn't as uptight as Edward and Bella.

"Maybe you just didn't get that vampire gene." She laughed again and we were out the door, heading down the stairs.

My mother was on my father's lap, reading _The Taming of the Shrew _by Shakesphere. edward was playing with a lock of her hair, looking completely absorbed. I tried to keep my mind preoccupied by thinking of everything I saw. Unfortunatley my eyes happened to graze over an old t-shirt of Jake's left from who knows when. Seeing it, brought back a swell of what I was trying my hardest not to think about right now.

"What is wrong with you?! I thought you said you were going to wait! And you're not get married!"

I tries to retalliate but when I opened my mouth the only voice that came out was a tiny one, coming from the pixie next to me.

"Calm down Edward, don't be such a prude. It's you and Bella don't do things like that _all _the time."

"It's different were married and Not children!" The next voice was still the same but the words surrprised me and quite frankly, groosed me out.

"Now wait right there, I remember when you weren't married and Bella was only eighteen. You both were barely resisting each other. Especially Bella..." Eww. I knew this was supposed to be helping me, but it was disgusting, I couldn't endure it any longer.

"But we didn't do...anything, untill after we were married. It's different." Yes. It definitley was different.

"No. It's not." What? "They still didn't do anything, and they were only _talking _about it. They were also thinking about marriage. And did she mention the fact that _Jacob_ said no?" My dad was stunned, i guess he didn't have much faith in Jacob.

"Jacob?" My parents answered at the same time.

"Wait. Why am I the only one who seem to have any faith in Jacob, he's a wonderfull person."

"We do honey. It's just he's had to wait a very _long _time. And marriage?" My mother inquired.

"Yeah, he's the one who brag it up. Besides, I love him, and I'm never going to want anybody else."

"You don't know that. You might want someone else. You don't _have_ to love him." This was ridiculous.

"What the hell?!" I ran through the door, grabbing my keys on the way. God, parents were so ignorant. Why did he hate him so much. Huh, Alice was the only one who understood me. Great, when did I turn into the bitchy girls on T.V.?

I slammed the door to my car and put the keys into the egnition. I started the car and was on my way to see my favorite person in less than a minute. I drove very fast, much above the speed limit, fuming with anger. I didn't realize i was crying untill I put the car in park and Jacob opened the door. He opened the door and undid my seatbelt, pulling me into his arms. I pushed my face into his neck and her stroked my hair, comforting me. We stood there quietly and he kissed my forehead, silently asking me to tell him what was wrong.

"I hate my parents." I said angrily.

"No, you don't, calm down."

"Yeah, you're right. I only hate Edward, Bella is fine because she loves you." I laughed, trying to make the situation funny. He didn't buy it.

"What happened?" he wondered walking me through the door and onto the leather sofa.

"I told Alice about our little conversation and then I was thinking about it and... Edward heard. He freaked out saying to wait untill we're married, and basically to wait til' we even get married." I said the last part in a mimicking voice of Edward. Jacob let out a nervous laugh and i looked in his eyes, trying to read what was there.

"So You didn't make any mental images of...that night did you?"

"Sorry." I said. I couldn't imagine how awkward it would be for him when he saw my dad again.

"But that's not too bad, why were you crying?" He gently pulled me ino his lap and rested his head on my shoulder, his hand running along my waist. It was hard to think right when he was distracting me, but i managed to get it out.

"Edward" I said his name with a sneer. "Told me that I might want somebody else one day. And that i don't _have_ to love you. He doesn't understand that I want to."

"Why is this a surprise, he stole my first love away from me too." He mumbled under his breath. What? He loved someone else before me? He'd never told me.

"You told me you never had a girlfriend before me." I reminded him.

"Um, she wasn't exactly my girlfriend to begin with." I wasn't mad it just came as a big shock.

"Oh. Was she pretty? What did she look like? Would I know her." My body filled with jealousy, but the petty side in me reminded me that if it was before I was born, she'd probably be middle aged. Who knows she could even be dead. The better parts of me told the voice to shut up.

"Well, yeah I guess, but nowhere near as pretty as you. Not even now, after..."

"What do you mean after?"

"It...it was Isabella." My eyes almost popped out of my sockets. What?! No one has ever told me about this what the hell, did they just get their kicks out of leaving me out of everything?

"What? You think I won't recognize my own _mother's_ name? What the hell? Am I just your sloppy seconds? You want whatever's left?"

"It was a long time ago. Just listen."

"No. You listen to me. Screw you." With that i stormed out for the second time that day, running to my car again. The tears came easily, and this time I expected them. I saw him run out side, but i didn't slow down, instead gowing just a little faster. After all I was already going past the speed limit. I couldn't believe it, the one person who i thought I could trust with my life, didn't even tell me that he was in love with my mother. Eww, that's just sick.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the party. They'd decided to have it at La Push, since it was supposed to be abnormally warm. It was freezing, I guess the weather man was wrong. I guess the party was still going on because tons of people were surrounding the fire and making out. I knew there was someone who would help in this weather, but i didn't want to think about that right now. Instintivley I checked my phone, although i didn't want to talk to anyone that wasn't at this party right now. I had eighteen new messages, only two from my parents. I didn't even know who I was more angry with. I chucked the phone to the floor leaving a little divot.

I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and shook it out, leaving it wild. I opened the door and walked to where Hailey was standing.

"So, did I miss too much?" I asked. Pushing back the feelings of guilt I had for ignoring all of the people I loved.

* * *

**Hey hoped you liked this, I figured Renesmee would rebel a little bit. And the begining was for all you Alice and Jasper fans. Reviews porfavor? And oh next chapter is going to be very funny. What's Renesmee going to do? ;) **


	8. Can vampires get drunk?

"Nothing really, we've all been waiting for you, your highness." She said, bitingly sarcastic.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late. And for blowing you off a couple of times before, but something happened." I knew what my face must've looked like. My eyes sad, burning into hers, looking so desperate she'd have to forgive me because of the sheer pity for me she felt. It worked, as it should, whenever she would get angry with me.

"Yeah, whatever, but you _have _to tell me what happened?"

"It's just. Me and Jacob got together." I tried very hard not to jeer at his name in my head.

"What? How could you not tell me? Is he sweet, a good kisser?" She asked, I'm sure Hailey could live on gossip if she had to. Soon enough it would be all over school that I'm dating the freakishly huge, Indian guy. Oh well, I didn't care much, I just wanted the subject to change.

"He's sweet but we just got into a fight." I said quietly, hoping her to drop it.

"About what?"

"An...ex-girlfriend. That's all, I'm sure it will all blow over soon. Oh. And my dad hates him, so I yelled at him. I'm not even sure if i'm supposed to be here."

"Tell me about it." She said looking towards Brandon on the other side of the blue-green fire.

"So, nothing ever happened with him?" I probed.

"Jason never let anything happen." His name was a curse on her lips. So that was his name.

"Oh, is Jason here right now?"

"Of course, it's his job to protect me. He's so..."

"Overbearing?" I suggested. She nodded fervently. She didn't have the slightest clue what overbearing was. When someone imprints on you, then we'll talk. I laughed eternally.

"What's in the cup." I asked pointing to the red plastic in her hand, as if I didn't already know.

"Vodka and Brisk Iced Tea." Why not?

"Can I get some?" Her eyes were filled with surprise and guilt, as if she would be corrupting me.

"Sure, here, take mine, I'll go get a new one." She said handing me her cup. The first swig I took was awful, it tasted like I was swallowing window cleaner and tea. After the third sip I took, it started to feel normal. I took one long, last drink, finishing it off, and literally, I felt like puking. When I finished it, Hailey wasn't back yet, she was talking to Brandon, and drinking out of his cup. As I was about to stand up, Jason eyed me, his mouth shaping into a big grin. He sat down on the log next to me, his arm very close to my waist.

"Wow, haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Good I guess. Hey can I have some of that?" He had a whole bottle of the vodka I wanted, he could share, right?

"Yeah, sure." He said pouring a large amount in my cup. Then he reached for a Snapple, to mix it with I supposed, but I stopped him, grabbing his hand. He smiled for a different reason so I dropped it avoiding hid disappointed gaze. "You don't want anything to mix it with?" He asked, skipping past the awkward moment.

"No, I'm a big girl, I can handle it." I said while gulping down the straight vodka in my right hand. I finished it quickly. When he reached to fill my cup, I resisted instead asking for the bottle, silently, with my hands. he gave me the bottle and I started to drink from it. I probably made a face, because he laughed lightly.

"Burn a little bit?" he asked.

"Just a bit." I said laughing with him now.

"So, you ready to go back to school?" he asked.

"Not even the slightest."

"But we're graduating soon." He countered.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Now that I thought of it, Edward would probably like that very much. Maybe I'd meet a different boy and fall in love. But it would be so wrong because Jake would never die, and he also would never love anybody else. The guilty voice in my head screamed at me to get away from _this _boy. It wasn't fair to Jake or him, I didn't want anything besides his friendship. The vodka disagreed, I was just having fun. I swallowed more and then shivered.

"Why not? You're smart, rich, and beautiful. You could do anything you want."

"Could I be a model?" I asked testing him.

"Yes, you could." I laughed at this.

"I don't think so." I said quietly so he couldn't hear. I didn't need another speech, and I knew he couldn't hear, because of his insensitive human hearing. Just then, he put his hand on my knee sliding up the tiniest bit. I shifted my body a little bit so his hand would drop. The conversation went silent as Hailey approached.

"Hey, no making a move on my best friend, she has a boyfriend." His face dropped and he looked guilty. I could tell he was a sweet guy, maybe he wouldn't try anything again. She sat in between us making it clear, I was off limits. She coughed, handing me a beer.

"What none for you're little brother?" she sighed.

"You're too young." She stated briefly.

"Hah I'm younger than him." I giggled uncontrollably, they were old.

"What?" She asked. Oops. "What a drunk, you've had too much." But she didn't take my drink from me, instead turning to her brother, about to speak.

"You need to go home or I'm going to tell mom about your fake grades." She threatened. It was hilarious because she was so little compared to him, the way her voice yelled and squeaked at the same time. I let out another ridiculous loud laugh, again.

"Why do you want me to leave so much?" He asked.

"You got my friend drunk, and now you're hitting in her!" She looked furious, though the only reason she was doing this was to be alone with Brandon. Crap, where am I going to go. "Now, or I'm telling." She lifted him up pushing him towards the parking lot.

"OK, OK I'm going." He said with his hands up like he was being arrested. He'd finally left and she looked at me.

"What is wrong with you? He almost felt you up." I bit my lip. Really?

"He did?" I asked. And then laughed obnoxiously. "I didn't notice."

"I need you to not lead him on, ok?" She asked.

"What? You thought I was? No. I don't like him like that."

"Just don't talk to him please?" Why not? I couldn't comprehend anything, was it the alcohol?

"I can do whatever I want. And he's just my friend."

"But he doesn't see it that way, and I don't want you to hurt him."

"I... wouldn't do that to him, or you. You know that don't you?"

"I thought I did until you came here and started to go all alcoholic, slut-bag on me."

"You know, I'm kind of...offended right now."

"Good you should be, I meant it." And with that she walked away. She wasn't even joking. I couldn't believe her, everyone had said that since my first day, when I hadn't even kissed a boy yet. And she told me to ignore it, they were jealous. It didn't seem that way to me right now.

A boy, named John, I'd seen my junior year of Spanish came to sit by me.

"Hey." he said, looking jittery.

"Um, hi." This was weird, I didn't even know him that well.

"You wanna' talk?" he asked.

"I guess, why not, everyone hates me."

"I don't think that's possible, honey." He said, grabbing my chin and tilting it upward to look into his eyes. They were bright green, his hair dark brown, complimenting his features.

"Yeah, and why's that? I'm not special, no one gives a damn about me." I said, realizing Hailey had left her beer on the sand. I took it in my hands and drank, fully, swallowing the whole thing. I laughed loudly and he smile a big grin. If I wasn't drunk out of my mind, I would've thought it was creepy.

"Yes you are. You're beautiful. Every girl in the school wants to be you, and all the boys want to date you."

"No they don't, they only want me for one thing."

"Not all men are dogs." he added. The next laugh that came out was very loud. He was so ironic, without even trying.

"Maybe not, but my boyfriend is!" I laughed and he laughed along with me."

"He can't be that bad." He countered.

"Yes he is. He is a huge, bronze, wet, dog!" I laughed even harder, and my stomach started to tighten.

"Huh, that's very specific." He laughed. Sounding off key next to my light laughter.

"Yup, my whole family calls him that. God they're mean. But he's mean too. He won't give me what I want."

"And what is that? I bet I could get it for you."

"I guess you could, but I want him to give it to me." haha that sounded so funny! Maybe I was a whore. Another round of laughter exploded from me.

"What is it?" he asked. I leaned into his ear, quietly, quickly.

"Sex!" I whispered this, but it was still a scream. A few people around me heard, and a couple blonds looked to me and rolled their eyes. Huh screw them.

"You're funny, and cute." awwwww. He was so nice.

"Thank you. You're eyes are Green. They're like emerald green, that's my favorite gem stone. You're so pretty!" What was I saying?

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere private?"

"Sure!" My eyes narrowed, and I jumped up. He led my to his car and we stood behind it where no one could see. We just stood there, looking at the stars.

"The stars are just, they're just...... what's that word?"

"Pretty?

"Yes!" I screamed. "Do you want to count them?"

"Sure, you ready? One...two...three." And on three he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. He snatched my lips in his and I screamed against them.

"What are you doing? Stop!" He pushed me harder against the car, dragging his hands up my legs, under my dress. I pushed against his chest, but i couldn't do it too hard. If I showed any of my vampire strength, he would think some thing's up. Before I knew it, he was tugging on my underwear, hard.

"No stop!" i screamed in his ears. The thin cotton underwear I was wearing ripped and he threw it under his car.

"I thought this is what you wanted." he said teasingly.

"No, not from you! Leave me alone." I screamed but they were really far away, I didn't think any human could even hear. There was one choice, but then again, I wasn't open to killing anyway. Even if it was a rapist. He ran his hands back up my dress and I pushed my hardest.

"Get off of her!" The most familiar, and beautiful voice filled my ears and I'd never been so happy to hear it. I saw the roses he'd brought, thrown on the floor, and it made my heart brake. Jacob came between us and threw John in the opposite direction. Knocking him to the floor, he winced in pain and i saw blood on the floor. It was _very _to keep from killing him there, but I didn't want any part of him in me. Jacob blocked me and I let my fingers rest on his back. John got up slowly, with a menacing look, and opened his car, getting in and driving away. When the car pulled out, it left nothing but angry tire marks, and my ripped underwear. His face hardened and his eyes squinted. I haven't seen him this mad before, ever. He walked towards me grabbing my hand, he pulled me towards his car helping me in, on the same side as him. He sadly left the roses behind. He pushed the seat back and pulled me into his lap. I rested my head against his chest.

* * *

Jacob's Point of view

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, silly-willy. You saved me. My night in shining armor. I love you."

"Are, are you...drunk?" I reprimanded.

"I don't know, am I?" She asked, laughing loudly. She shifted in the seat to straddle my hips kissing my neck lightly.

"I think you are. before I came, did he...do anything to you?" I asked picturing his disgusting hands up her dress. I swear to god, if I see him in school I will-

"He ripped my underwear off...and he kissed me." Tears went down her face. He was dead. I wouldn't allow anyone who hurt my baby to get away, with just a scratch.

"I'm sorry." It killed me that that was the only thing I could do to help.

"I'm such a whore! I'm sorry, this is not fair to you!"

"No you're not! Don't say that. I love you, and nothing will change that, it's not you fault."

"I love you, you're amazing." She babbled.

"Sure, sure." I said.

"No really!" She screamed. "You're sweet, and nice, and _very _pretty." She continued, relentlessly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said with a resplendent smile. She layed her head against my neck and then started giggling, non-stop. She was very amusing when she was trashed.

"Guess what?" She urged. Her lips went back up to my neck, kissing, and nibbling. Her lips were traveling, painfully slow, towards my ear.

"What?" My brash voice asked, breaking the solemn silence she'd set with her subdued tone. Her mouth reached my ear as I said this.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She whispered, making my body shudder. As if I hadn't realized this, she giggled, pressing herself into my hips. Apparently she was very dirty when she was drunk too, I thought laughing in my head.

"Yeah, I sort of realized that already." I said tensely. God, could she not _feel _what she was doing to me? I certainly could. I wondered vaguely, if she would be uncomfortable in this situation, when she wasn't drunk.

"Come on, let's do it. Let's have sex!" She announced, all the while running her hands up my shirt.

"I told you we were gonna wait. Ju-just not yet." My heart pumped, excitedly, though I knew I wouldn't let anything happen to her that she would regret later.

"No, come oooon. Let's do it in you're car! It'll be fun. Please?" She asked, begging like an infant would.

"What is this, peer pressure now?" I asked, wondering if she could actually understand me.

"Why not?" She put on her little pouty face, that I hadn't seen since she was six.

"Because it's wrong." I stated, not believing it myself.

"I don't think it is." She said seductively. My eyes widened as she pulled down her straps to the blue dress she was wearing. She then reached for the zipper and I grabbed her hands, holding them both to my chest with one of mine. The other I placed on one side of her face. I caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"Please, baby, not now." I pleaded. "Stop trying to take your dress off...for me?" I questioned.

"Okay, but only if you give me a kiss." That was one thing I could _never _deny her. I set my lips to hers and she pushed harder, leaning in closer. Her lips parted and she sighed into my mouth, driving me insane.

"Now can we please go home?"

"Oh! We're gonna see mommy and daddy?" She laughed excitedly.

"Huh, no way we're going to my house, they can't see you like this." I advised her. She turned her head a little to wink at me.

"OK. I'm cool with that." She said biting her lip. I rolled my eyes and she laughed again.

We made it back to my house in less than ten minutes. I opened her door, to find her passed out with a small smile on her face. She was so precious when she slept. I unclicked her seat belt, and picked her up in my arms, closing the door with my leg. As the door slammed, she jerked awake.

"Hi cutie." She said groggily. I sighed, walking towards the door of my house. She was still drunk. I opened my door and walked in, heading to the guest room downstairs. I placed her on the bed and went up to my bedroom to grab the phone. I called Edward and Bella telling them she was past out on the couch, and I didn't want to disturb her. He agreed after I promised to sleep in my bedroom, _alone_. I ran down the stairs, two at a time, and entered my bedroom. I ran to the bathroom when I heard vehement puking. Sure enough, Renesmee was there with her head over the toilet. I ran to her side and grabbed her hair, holding it back so she wouldn't get throw up in it.

Once she was done, I opened the drawer closest to the sink, and found a tooth brush and tooth paste, still in it's original casing. I'm guessing Alice had left it for her. I opened them and gave them to her, telling her I'd be right back. Then, I went up stairs, and got a T-shirt of mine for her. I gave it to her along with a pair of shorts she'd left here before. I gave her a little privacy and came back to find her already in the bed, with red eyes.

"Stay?" She asked. One word from her beautiful, little lips, and I couldn't resist. I climbed in under the covers and she moved until she was right next to me. She reached my face to kiss my lips and then fell back, laying on my arm.

"Good night." She said falling into a complete sleep. I didn't follow, staying up for at most an hour more. But before I was about to sleep, she said it.

"I love you My Jacob." And my name on her perfect lips startled me, awakening me from my little reverie. The words burned into my brain. She hadn't said that since she was in diapers, it was so cute. She inherited Bella's little sleep talking jig. Did they know? Why didn't they tell me? it didn't matter, but I fell asleep with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

**hey hoped you like this. Was it funny? I thought it was hilarious. Tell me what you think, just press that little button, alright? 5 would be a good number ;)**

**Oh and I would love to here what you thought about the sleep walking thing.**


	9. A nice hangover

I woke up to a very enticing smell in Jacob's house. I remembered sleeping in one of Jacob's bedrooms and that was just abou-

"Woah." My head swirled as I remembered all of the embarassing events that had occured last night. I got out of bed to see I was wearing some old shorts I'd lost and one of Jacob's shirts. I inhaled deeply and stretched while I yawned. I walked to the bathroom slowly and brushed my teeth and stubborn curls. When I thought I was decent enough I left the guest bedroom, on a search to find what that delicious smell was.

When I entered the kitchen I saw my favorite person standing in front of a pan of eggs and bacon. He was diligently working over the stove, making sure not to burn the food I hoped. What made it so sexy when a guy cooked? It smelled delicious, he knew that breakfast was my favorite of all human food. It had to be after ten 'o clock, at least. I looked towards the clock.

"It's twelve? Already?" I asked worried. He looked up and flashed me a beaming smile. Clearly, he'd been waiting for me. My face flushed as I remembered all of the dirty things I had mentioned, god help me now.

"Oh, there's my tipsy little girl." he announced, giving me a knowing grin. I walked over the cold tile floor, towards Jacob and wrapped my arms around his lower torso, leaning into him as I did.

"Please, don't remind me." I quickly remembered my vomiting episode. "Oh, and thank you for holding my hair back, when I...got sick."

"Hey I'm not saying I enjoyed it." He said laughing, turning back to the food. He turned off the heat and rationed the food to two plates. He gave me the smaller one but it still had tons of food.

"And, uh, for what I said. I, um... sorry." I said blushing red again. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I stated, hoping he would know what I was referring to.

"That's okay. You were trashed. No hangover though?" I groaned.

"No. But I _am_ starving. This smells amazing." I complemented.

"Thanks. I always thought I was a pretty good cook." he added smugly.

"Do you know how amusing you are when you're drunk?"

"No. How amusing am I?" I said, taking the bait. I interlocked both of our hands together and pushed him against the sink. My lips involuntarily ran up his neck. I placed my lips very gently to the corner of his jaw. My lips glided down and he grabbed my waist, spreading his fingers over my hip bone.

"Well, for one thing, you make some tempting offers." he said kissing the top of my head. I could hear the smile in his voice as he said this. "And you're very...giddy." I play slapped his arm, and laughed.

"I can't help it." Any respect whatsoever I had from him, now disappeared into thin air. Poof. "Thanks for taking care of me last night" I put in. "Even if I yelled at you before..."

"Yeah, about that. You're not still mad are you?"

"I guess not. It's kind of weird, but who could stay mad at you, I mean you _cook._" He laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about...her before."

"Yeah, how am I going to face her knowing what happened between you? It will be humiliating."

"Well, just think. She's always known, so it's not as bad."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "It doesn't matter anyways, my whole life is crazy, no matter how you look at it. I'm half vampire, I should be fifteen years old, my boyfriend is a werewolf, oh! And he dated my mother back when she was_ human_."

"Yes, but I like you like this. Crazy is fine with me." he said soothingly, runnning his hand through my hair. "Now do you want to eat before our food gets cold or what?" he asked. I grabbed the smaller plate and practically ran to the table, beating him there. We ate quietly, both absorbed in the food. Was it the alcohol? Or that I hadn't eaten in a while? Because I was _starving_. Oh well, it was as amazing as it smelled, wow he could cook. When I was full, and he'd been waiting on me to finish, he took my plate and finished it for me.

"You know, maybe you should go into, like, an eating contest, or something. I mean, you're a bottomless pit. you could definitley win." I said after watching him eat. He took the plates and rinsed them. I snuck off into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I fidgeted with my hair, trying to fit all of it into the hair-tie I had. I finally had it up, when Jacob came in and put his hands around my waist, swaying us slightly.

"I like it better down." he protested as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"But it gets in the way." I explained, placing my own hands over his. His touch was searing, and it made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"But I like your curls, their one of my favorite things about you." he complained, well I couldn't argue with that. I took out the hair tie and he smiled. His lips brushed my neck, and they traveled to my ear. he pushed a curl behind my ear. "Thank you." he whispered as he kissed my earlobe. My body shivered, and then I giggled. I loved the effects he had on me.

"Okay, so can I hear one of your other favorite things about me?" I asked.

"Oh! But there's so many!" He exclaimed. I laughed, pretty hard I might add.

"Don't be cheesy, besides there can't be that many things."

"Trust me, there is."

"Okay...top five."

"I can't pick favorites." He added as he pulled me to the same bed where we'd slept last night. I layed down on my side facing his direction.

"Please?" I asked pulling myself closer to him.

"Um, OK. I'll give you one." I looked at him but he was facing the ceiling, so I settled for the side of his face. I was about to speak, but he put a hand up, gesturing me to wait. He laughed before he talked, and I wondered why.

"Ok I've got one. I like the way you talk in your sleep." He said with a sly smile, my jaw dropped.

"I do NOT talk in my sleep." I asserted. Edward wouldn't have noticed the difference if he wasn't in my room. Though, Bella might have, seeing as _she _can't read my mind.

"Yes, you do. You did last night after you went to bed. So did Bella, when she used to sleep."

"What did I say?" I asked, though I had a good guess on what it was.

"You said, quote, 'I love you my Jacob'." he said with a quiet laugh.

"Ugh, that's so embarrassing!"

"No, no it's sweet." He spoke slowly. "You know you used to call me that all the time when you were little."

"Hmm, I don't think so. I think you've just finally gone crazy enough to start conjuring up stories, while you're cooking breakfast for your drunk of a vampire girlfriend." I said sarcastically.

"_Half _vampire." he corrected.

"You want to know one of my favorite things about you?" I asked.

"Well, sure. I always want to hear what you have to say." Despite the burn I felt under my cheeks, I continued.

"I like how your hair falls in your eyes, I like your perfect smile, I like how sweet you are, and I _love_ the way you are only _mine." _I looked over to see him now facing me, with eyes wide, and barely visible, underneath his tanned skin, was a dark red _blush_. I laughed a little hysterically.

"You-you're blushing!" I screamed.

"No, I'm not. Okay, I'm a guy, I don't blush." He said stubbornly. I pressed my palm against his cheek, and I couldn't feel any extra warmth, he was already so hot, I couldn't tell. But I could see, so I committed the burgundy color to memory. My hand lingered there, and I decided to bring on the memories full force now. I showed him all the times I would ride on his back when he was phased. Next I continued on one particular memory of when I had been in my little drawing phase. It was me coloring a picture of a redheaded little girl and a big dog. I couldn't really tell the difference back then. The bottom of the page had a line and an X. On it was my name, only with Bella's writing. Right next to that, it said _to: Jacob. _His face lightened up and he laughed.

"You know I think I still have that somewhere at Billy's house." it would be amazing of him if he had saved it.

"Really? I'd like to see it sometime." I said calling his bluff. He looked back to me with narrowed eyes.

"You honestly think I would lie about that." He countered. I got up and looked at him. I think he was afraid he'd made me angry, so I put one finger up, cautioning him to wait. I layed on top of him with my thighs gripping his hips roughly. My head leaned into his neck and his hand went up to stroke my hair.

"I don't know. Maybe you're just trying to make me happy." I suggested.

"I would do anything to make you happy." He said seriously. "But I honestly do have that picture, I'll get it for you some time." He added, getting out from underneath me. I was layed down, and he was on top of me, using his forearms to hold him up.

"You know I could probably hold you, I am pretty strong, after all I am a partial vampire." He was always treating me like I was the most feeble, fragile human. His eyes rolled, and he ignored my comment.

"That's not why I did that. Do you want to know what my favorite part of your body is? Even higher on my list than your hair?" He asked in a husky, yet somehow subdued tone.

"Yes." I said excitedly, trying to hide just how much I wanted to know. he lowered himself and pulled up his shirt that was on me, just enough to kiss my stomach three times. My breathing sped up and my stomach tightened. the butterflies were let loose again. I lifted my hands, somewhat shakily, to entangle them in his hair.

"I see." But it was like I'd had the wind knocked out of me, so it barely cam out in a whisper. "My stomach?" I asked anyways. He bent his head up to wink at me, and I smiled, in bliss. I felt his lips, for I had closed my eyes, travel up higher. When he reached the edge of my black bra, he hesitated. _Please, please, please _I begged silently. He pushed my shirt back down and fell on the part of the bed next to me.

"Why do you always have to tease me." The whine came out quietly, for I was still in shock. I layed myself on his chest and ran a finger up his stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he urged. I sighed and looked into his eyes. I ran my finger under his left eye.

"That's okay. You want to know _my _favorite part of your body is?" I asked.

"What?" he smiled.

"Your eyes. I can almost tell whatever you are thinking, whenever I want to know." His smile was small and quick.

I bent my head back down so our lips were barely touching. I waited until he had closed his eyes to press mine against his. My lips moved with his slowly, and then quicker. I took his bottom lip in my mouth and bit down. His body convulsed and I wondered if I had bitten a little to hard. I guess so, because the next thing I knew, I was sucking. It was delicious, he tasted just as good as I thought he would. Damn it! I pulled away, expecting to see Jacob's face contorted in horror. Instead, he was bemused, and a smile began to tug on the corners of his mouth. _His _blood dripped from _my _mouth, and I was disgusted with myself. I clamped two hands over my mouth, waiting to be pushed off of him.

"I'm soo sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm not even thirsty! I didn't mean to, please don't be mad." I pleaded.

"Why would I be mad Nessie? it's a part of who you are. Instincts, and all that." I threw my head down looking sideways towards the linoleum floor. "Besides, it kinda felt good." And that made me laugh, even when I tried to stop the chortle by biting on my lower lip.

"Really?" I asked bashfully.

"Of course. Your teeth, my lip. Heaven. In fact, your mouth anywhere near me makes me dizzy."

"Oh, really?" I said biting his ear gently. He shook again and my underwear got a little more wet. I didn't bite hard enough to break the skin.

"Do you want to go on a date?" he asked suddenly. It took me for a spin. What? How did he come up with this?

"What?" I repeated, but this time aloud.

"A _date_." He said enunciating the word.

"Um yeah. Okay? Where."

"Um, the movies? Or dinner, or both if you'd like." He said this collectedly.

"What brought this on?" I wondered.

"I don't know. I just thought that we've never really been on a real date." True.

"Okay, Just let me go.."

"Home." He finished while seeing my dilemma.

"That's okay. I'll apologize and explain. That's all it Bella. And Edward will just have to listen to her, I mean they're married." i said dismissively.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yup." If they don't like it that's too bad!" I stated confidently.

"Such a rebel." He added, licking his lips. And I kissed him, long and sweet. Prolonging the time I had until I had to go back to my family.

* * *

**Hey, sorry this chapter took a while, but I've had a lot of homework so there. I love you all for adding my story and reviewing. So thanx!!! i'll be working on the next ch. the whole day tomorrow, so yaah. If I get at least ten reviews, I promise to update in three or less days. Oh and where do you think they're going to go on a date? tell me in a review.**


	10. My first date

Jake and I arrived at the main house after about thirty minutes of walking, very slowly might I add, and talking. We were at the door and Jake held my hand. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and I took deep breaths. I didn't know what would happen, seeing as I left when they were yelling at me. I didn't know who would be mad, or sad, or just thankful that I was home. Hopefully there wouldn't be too much shrieking. The next step towards the door told me this was happening and I couldn't turn back now. This was how most of my life had been flowing lately. With my hand pressed firmly on the door handle, I walked through it.

At first it was silent, somehow incomplete because of the last memories here. Though I was certainly scared, I didn't regret walking out on them.

"Hello?" My voice echoed into the quiet house.

"Nessie? Renesmee?" I heard my mother's frantic voice question. "Oh I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sure Edward didn't mean it. He can't make your decisions for you." She assured.

"Yeah, you should be sorry." I mumbled though I was sure she heard it. She didn't break her embrace.

"If I wanted to I'm sure I could." My dad said arrogantly. I could tell he was still a little angry fro our little dispute. I didn't mean to make him that way, but seriously. I mean I couldn't make everybody happy. And Jacob would come first.

"I could always sneak out." I said sarcastically. "Or maybe Jacob could come and see me when you guys are gone." I suggested and Jacob smiled widely. Like Romeo and Juliet, I thought romantically. I looked to my dad to find him growling. I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I added for his benefit. He sighed while looking discontented.

"When did I turn into Charlie?" He asked rhetorically. I didn't completely understand what he was talking about. What did grandpa Charlie have to do with it?

"Huh?" I asked confused. They all let out a few laughs so I'm guessing they all knew a bit more than me. "I don't get it." this stuff happened all the time it was probably another 'before you were born, I'll tell you another time.' kind of thing. No one said anything, so I migrated to the couch. Waiting for my answer. They all glanced at each other and then came to sit with me. Jacob to my left, with his hand around my waist, and my parents on the opposite couch. I'd never felt like such an outsider before.

"Well when I lived under you grand father's house...", she said.

"I kind of snuck over at night." My father finished quickly. "I stayed in her bedroom and then went home to get my car in the mornings." Awwww, I didn't know how romantic my dad was.

"Well thank you." He said with an impish grin plastered on his face. I knew how strong my parents love was and this just intensified it. wait. No. He was a hypocrite.

"But that's totally not fair." My mood shifted. Jacob's face lifted as he realized that I finally had got it.

"Exactly." He stated with a smug smile. "And Charlie didn't even know." He made clucking noises with his tongue as if to say 'shame on you'.

"Hypocrite." I repeated, so mom could get the full effect.

"Oh, but it was so romantic." She said simply as if that could fix the immorals in the situation. They looked into each others eyes both exactly the same hue of amber. Someone watching would probably mistake them for vampire barbie and ken. At this my dad laughed. I stood up because apparently, nobody besides Jacob and I could see the irony here so I decided to leave. I stepped quietly towards the door and pulled Jacob up with me. I opened the door.

"So, um me and Jacob are going on a date. I think I'm going to stay there tonight okay? So uh, don't wait up." I said sarcastically. Before they could get an answer in I slammed the door and tugged on Jacob's hand, urging him to run with me. I jogged with him because he couldn't keep up in his human form if I were to go full speed. I didn't feel like making him phase, and besides he looked so good. He was wearing a light blue button up blouse and dress pants. I guessed we were going somewhere nice.

We'd finally gotten to our house and I badly needed to change. I sat him down in the couch.

"Should I, uh wear a dress?" I asked bashfully. He hadn't seen me in one besides my slutty Valentino dress.

"Just wear whatever's comfortable." He suggested shrugging. It was a little cold outside so I figured I'd wear something more covering. After all, if I was spending the night there, I didn't have to wear anything at all later. I don't think Jacob would stop me. I ran up to my closet, suddenly filled with an unknown excitement. I've never been on a date before.

I dressed myself quickly, throwing off the black shirt of Jacob's. I'd washed the other one he'd given me when my shirt had ripped and decided to play it up a little. The clean one was a gray-navy blue shirt. I put it on and rolled up the sleeves, as well as tying the excess material into a hair tie. I put my dark brown leather jacket on over it and pulled on some dark skinny jeans. Looking in the mirror I looked like a bad ass, but still fashionable. I straightened my hair loosely so it was still wavy, and hair-sprayed it. This took all of about ten minutes and I heard nothing from downstairs. I wondered to myself if Jacob had fallen asleep. I walked quietly down the stairs and sure enough there he was. On the couch, his body was sprawled out farther than i would've thought possible. I tip-toed over, careful not to wake him. He looked very peaceful, at ease. I slowly placed my body on top of his leaning into the couch side. I layed my head by his neck and stayed there for a while, wondering if this was a way of standing me up. Maybe he decided he didn't want to go.

I watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest switching my gaze to his lips. They looked really soft and tempting. I just couldn't resist. The moment my lips pressed on to his, the corners of his mouth turned up. his eyes opened slowly, at first he looked confused, as if he didn't know where he was. I kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I teased.

"Uh, sorry. How long have I been asleep?" He asked unsure.

"Just half an hour or so. You know...we don't have to go anywhere if you're too tired. I mean you woke up early to cook me breakfast."

"No, no I wanna' go. I just need you to look at, so I don't fall asleep." He urged. I just stared at him, it's as if he knew exactly what to say.

"Did you ever date anyone before my mom?" I asked, suddenly.

"What? No. I met your mom when I was fifteen. Before then I was too shy. You know Bella flirted with me once." I couldn't stop myself from making a puckered face. Every time I thought about it I wanted to puke. But then I laughed.

"Really? Why."

"Thanks, I'm glad you think that I was that pathetic." he said this seriously, but had a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"No, I didn't mean it that way...I'm just honestly curious."

"Well, it was when her and your dad just met and she was curious. She wanted to hear about our legends."

"So she flirted with you? Wow that would've been hilarious to see." He stared at me intently.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing I'm just trying to imagine you back then. Is that really all it would take to get some information out of you?"

"Back then? Yes. But now, the only person who could do that would have to be you." He commented.

"I'll remember that for later. Don't think I won't hold you to it." I warned.

"Fine by me." he stated easily.

"So did you enjoy you're little nap?" I asked while gently nibbling on his ear.

"Yes I did, I had some very pleasant dreams."

"May I ask about what?"

"Food....ripping Blondie's head off....my favorite person." He said nonchalantly.

"Hey! Don't you go dreaming about my mother." I accused.

"Not funny." It got quiet all of a sudden, but it still wasn't awkward. Weirdness usually disappeared, when I was with Jake. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"That was out of the blue." I laughed. "But I was actually wishing that you would talk in your sleep. It would be nice to hear about your dreams."

"You'd only hear your name, but anyway I don't know, they might be rated R. After all you're only fifteen." He nudged.

"Rated R for what?......Sexual content?" I asked teasingly. I don't know why but I was afraid to say that. It seemed like he was a little touchy on the subject.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess. I'd like front row seats to that showing please."

"It _would_ be pretty awesome to see yourself in the movies." My cheeks burned and I turned away to hide my embarrassment.

"So are you ready or what?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure." He said, looking me up and down. "You look...sexy." He commented. The crimson in my cheeks flew right back. It was useless to try to hide it around him.

We walked out to the car slowly, with my hand in his. It was pretty chilly, even for me, so the warmth in his hand helped a lot. We got into my 1968 red mustang. My parents had bought it because it was my favorite model. Though I'd already had my black charger. I decided to let him drive seeing as I didn't know where we were going. When he got in I scooted as close as the seat belt, that he insisted on, would let me. He was quiet through the whole ride and I was very interested in what he was thinking about now. I also morbidly wished that I could actually see his dreams, I told myself not to do that, because I'd never get to see his. Were they actually about me? And if so, should they actually be rated R? I didn't think he knew that he could take me whenever he wanted. After all _I _was waiting for _him. _I wonder what our wedding will be like. Not too many people just family and friends. I imagine my mom would be crying, in her own vampiric way. Alice might go overboard, but she would love it. She would have so much fun doing it. The way I see it, as long as I get my Jacob, the details don't matter much. The wedding was just something to deal with if I wanted my Jacob, and my _way_ with Jacob.

I found myself imagining what it would be like. I knew for a fact that I'd enjoy it,very very much in actually, but would it be good for Jacob too? Would he be disappointed? I saw myself in a tight corseted wedding dress, laying on a huge bed. I didn't know where, seeing as I didn't really have anyplace planned for our honeymoon. But then I saw Jacob in a handsome tuxedo. He ran to the bed and started kissing my neck. All the while, he was trying to undo the corset. When he got frustrated he just ripped it off, leaving me in a silky blue, lingerie set.

"Ahem." I heard Jacob clear his throat. I realized that my hand had wondered to his thigh. My hand on his jeans were slowly traveling upward, and I realized I had shown him _my _rated R fantasy. I glanced to his face to see him with an amused grin painted on. I bit my lip, maybe there was hope.

"Um, you didn't, by any chance, you didn't _see _that, did you?" I asked hoping he didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about. Usually I had _that _side of me under control.

"Just a little." He teased. "Why do you think I'm on the side of the road. I took my eyes away from his face, to stare out the side of the dark window. We weren't even moving and I hadn't even noticed it.

"I couldn't very well drive with dirty images blocking my vision." He continued.

"Sorry." I admitted shyly.

"It's OK, it was interesting. And I thought I was the only one with immoral thoughts." He added probably for my benefit now.

"Okay, you can continue driving. I promise to behave."

"Alright."

About ten minutes later we were at a old-time looking diner. These were the places that amazed me. I loved them, god he was so perfect, never ceasing to amaze me.

"Wow."

"Wow-good wow, or bad wow? 'Cuz we could go somewhere different if you'd like." He suggested with a disappointed look on his face, that very badly needed to come off.

"No, it's amazing, I love it. It's so, old fashioned."

"Yeah it's been around since the fifties, they've just kept renovating it every time something broke or fell apart." The place had different records of Elvis and Hendrix. It reminded me faintly of the Hard rock, though I've only ever seen pictures.

"I brought you here because they only serve breakfast." He explained.

"Thank you. Look at the scenery though, it's beautiful." I complemented. We seated ourselves and grabbed two menus from behind the salt and pepper shakers. We had sat in a booth, but instead of sitting across from each other, we sat side by side. He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and gently kissed my collarbone. My breathing hitched as the waiter came by, not noticing me whatsoever.

She was tall and lanky with jet black hair and pink streaks. She seemed very interested in our table, or at least Jacob. As she walked towards our table, I lifted his hand to put it around my waist. It was my way of subtly hinting for her to back off. I thought about just kissing him in that instant, but ruled against it, seeing as he would probably figure out that I was....Jealous? Is that what it felt like? I was so angry for no reason, I honestly felt like ripping her fake-ass extensions out and strangling her with them. I've felt little pangs of it before at school, with all the ballsy girls flirting with him. But honestly, they weren't very pretty. Besides the crazy hair color, the diner girl in front of me with a fake tan and juicy clothing was beautiful. I hated to admit to myself that Jacob might be thinking of her in a way I wished he'd think of me. He always said he did, I wasn't exactly sure that maybe he was just trying to not pierce my ego.

"Nessie," Jacob awakened me from my reverie. i realized there were already two glasses of water on the table, and Jacob had already ordered.

"Your order?" The waitress asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry. Can I get the, uh pancakes and eggs?" I asked as I opened the menu, trying to look like I'd already figured this out.

"Would you like a refill, honey?" She pointedly asked Jacob although his glass was still three-fourths full.

"No, I'm fine." His tone of voice gave away nothing. Before turning around to leave she took a quick glance at me and then winked at Jacob. My legs urged me to get up but I kept them down with a little hard work. She left with her hips sashaying back and forth, an obvious attempt to get what she wanted. One word came to my mind in that second : easy. Jacob took one of the napkins and swiped the condensation off of the water glass. he flopped the napkin back to the table, and I saw a flash of blue.

"What's that?" I asked, irratated. My hand flew to the napkin and read five digits; the last two were smeared. My face flamed when the bottom of the napkin read Lola. The next instant _Lola _came out of the swinging doors, leading to the kitchen, with our huge plates of food. Her hands almost touched the table when I jumped on Jacob's body and planted my lips in his. Making sure to kiss him long enough, I licked his lips letting the taste of him sink in. When I was satisfied, I sat back down and sighed happily.

"Let's eat." I said grabbing my fork like a toddler. I looked up, if only for a second, to see a very angry glare heading straight towards my forehead. She had it coming. When she left stomping angrily, i looked back to Jacob. His smile was creeping up on him, as if just discovering the Pythagorean theorem.

"You, my girl, are jealous. Aren't you. Admit it."

"What are you talking about? I can't kiss my own boyfriend in a restaurant?" I asked innocently.

"Okay. Just keep telling yourself that. But deep inside you know. now you understand how I feel every day at school, or when I take you to get something to eat. It's horrible, isn't it? That's okay, you don't have to answer."

"It's a disgusting feeling." I mumbled. He laughed hardily and reached over to take my hand.

"You know not to worry about that right?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah yeah, 'cuz you love me or whatever." he laughed at this.

We didn't finish eating, instead leaving a fifty on the table, asking for no change. I was glad to be out of there. Jacob said we were heading to the movies.

"So what do you wanna' see?" He asked.

"Something scary." He looked away into the sky and smiled.

"I could deal with that."

"hey. You're going to be the one screaming and jumping into my lap, not me." I insisted, or at least that's what I'd hoped.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He had on that cocky grin that made my spine tingle.

We parked and stood in a long line behind four or five people. My head rested against his chest contentedly. After a minute I felt a big hand behind me and pinch my ass. I smiled and looked towards Jacob who was already looking at me. I laughed until I realized that he wasn't laughing, in fact he seemed angry. The whistle came from where the hand had left off, but he kept on walking whoever it was. Jacob's fist balled up, and his jaw clenched tight.

"Hey baby." I heard the voice call. And I guess that set him off, because he had disappeared in search of the pervert.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm ver sorry about the wait. But I just had final. Eeeek. Anyways review if you liked it.**

**Tell me what you think Jacob will do to the perv, or tell me what you would do if somebody did that to you. **

**5 reviews and I'll start on the new Ch. tomorrow-up by wed.!**

**review review review! Oh and also I wasn't writin' cuz I just finished dear John and was to depressed to write.**


	11. date night

I looked to my right, through all of the crowds of people, I could still see Jacob's tall and lean figure. He was directly behind him when he threw him towards the wall and grabbed the collar of his shirt viciously. I was running, as fast as possible for this pulic affair, trying to stop him. I'm sure Jacob would regret it later if he killed someone, eventually...

I reached the brawl just in time to see the brawl escalate by Jacob throwing his arm back ready to go for it. My hand reached for the rim of his shirt before Jacob's punch flew forward, making contact with his nose and his right eye. I heard a prominent crunching sound and cringed. I pulled harder on Jacob's shirt hoping he'd stop.

"Jacob! Stop, don't hurt him!" I screamed over the roar of the crowd that seemed to have formed around us. He held the guy in one of his hands and looked towards me, his anger melting away. He dropped the bleeding jackass to the floor and took my hand. As angry as he seemed, he managed to do this gently. I willingly followed because of the burn in my throat screaming at me to go back and hunt.

Next to the ticket counter I stopped him, hoping for him to look me square in the eyes. Unfortunately his intense eyes drifted as far away as possible.

"Jacob, look at me." I ordered. God damn, why the hell was he always so jealous? He knew he already had me so what was the big fricken deal? "What the hell is wrong with you, you just broke that guy's nose?"

"He touched you." He said in a low voice tht seemed to be a warning. Well I wasn't backing down, he was so territorial, just like a dog. I'm sorry but sometimes it was very hard to defend him.

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt someone. For god sakes Jacob, you could have _killed _him."

"I don't like other people touching you, or just making you feel uncomfortable for that matter. You don't know how much I would pay to go over there and finish the job." His jaw clenched after that sentence and I just stared at him. I could see how actually angry he was about this.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked in a low cautious voice. His face fell as if he'd just let me down, which he could never do.

"No, you wanted to see the movie, so we're staying." I pulled myself into his embrace and then kissed his neck up to his ear. I felt him flinch and i grinned wildly, satisfied with myself.

"Jake, I'd much rather be alone with you, at your house. It'd be a lot more fun." I watched as his grin that he was trying to hold in flew back into place. Where it belonged. I kissed the corner of his mouth and grabbed his hand. I tried not to seem too excited whilst doing this, but I couldn't help it. Once I had him alone, I'd be like a kid in a candy shop.

We walked fast to the car and every once in a while, I would pull up his giant hand that was enveloping m own to kiss it softly. he was so warm and I was freezing. Once in sight of the car, I ran to it with in-human speed to get in. I plugged in the car keys I'd taken from his pocket and locked the door so he couldn't try to get in the driver's side.

"Nessie, why don't you let me drive, it's dark outside." he added as if that would affect my decision in the slightest.

"Get over yourself Jake, my eyes are probably a hundred times better than yours." I laughed at the thought of how he saw me. In his mind, he probably imagined me as one of those eighty-five pound girls who can barely lift their own book bags at school. He always seemed to forget that a portion of me could kick his ass. I had started the car and was on my way to the free-way. My hand wondered to his leg again, only this time on purpose. I showed him an image of him and i wrestling on the floor our hands glued to each other. It may be just a tiny tactic to show him that I could fight my own battles, but it also turned me on. Anything to do with being able to put my undeserving hands on him would do that.

"Well. That just sounds...."

"Fun?" I asked my voice still shrill form excitement.

"Wait, you really want to wrestle me?" He asked with one eyebrow arched. He seemed amused, it seemed like he doubted I could even take a hit.

"Definitely. You. Me. A bed. As soon as we get home." His teasing grin vanished and his eyes softened immensely. "What?" I asked bemused. The grip around my waist squeezed tightly as if he'd just discovered something.

"You said, 'When we get _home_'. As in our home..." He trailed off. A light went on in my head and my cheeks burned with my excitement over _his _excitement.

"It's the only place I'll always yearn to be at." His eyes turned a shade lighter, and somehow more loving.

On the verge of falling over-board, into Jacob, my head flew back to the road. I was too scared to ruin my baby. When we reached Jacob's home, we walked up to the front door in a comfortable silence. My eyes swept back towards him every now and then, and the corners of my mouth twitched threatening at a smile.

We walked in and I left him in the living room, just to flee into the guest bedroom and flipped the lock. I chuckled inwardly and then peeled off my skinny jeans and leather jacket. The yellow backpack full of clothes was on the floor in the same position I'd left it in. I rifled through the bag and yanked out the small blue silky shorts I kept in it. I left on Jake's folded up shirt and changed into the shorts. whilst running my hands through my hair, I pulled open the door. From the crack of the door, I didn't see Jake anywhere. Maybe he'd wondered off to the kitchen.

I tip-toed to the kitchen to find nothing there. My next thought led me to the bedroom, where I figured he must be sleeping. I ran up the stairs full-speed; and then carefully opened the door, making sure it didn't make a noise. On the bed was Jake laying down non-chalantly, apparently he'd forgotten about our little deal. He didn't open his eyes and I feared that we wouldn't get to have our little fun. I walked over to the bed and leaped onto the bed and attacked Jacob with a noticeably fake roar. Though I thought I had the advantage of surprise, I was dumbfounded when he opened his eyes and grabbed my shoulders and pinned me down to the bed.

"You didn't actually think that I couldn't hear you, did you?" he teased. "Werewolf, remember?" he said as he tapped his ear.

I wiggled in his grasp to change the tables, but he wouldn't allow it. So I faked defeat. My lips reached up to his face to kiss his cheek, just inches from me. I widened my eyes and pouted, kissing hungrily down his neck.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried anything around you. You're too big and strong." His grip loosened and his lips gave way to a little smirk. I smiled back at him as if I were his little servant girl, and he let one of my hands loose so I could place it on his neck. I kissed further down and tugged at his shirt.

Just as I'd hoped, he placed his knees on either side of me and kept his balance while he flung his shirt off. When he looked back down, I heaved him off the bed and jumped off myelf. The only difference was that his was on his back, and I had gracefully landed on my feet.

I jumped in the air and he anxiously cought me. My legs gripped onto his waist, whereas his warm hands groped my butt very tightly.

"Oh!" His hands were welcome and very comforting.

Seeing as he was in control, he pushed me back into the wall and nipped and kissed my neck. His hands ran under his shirt that adorned my body. His lips molded to my jawline where he then continued to drown me in kisses. His lips went to mine and his unyielding lips kissed me with the utmost softness. Through it all I felt him asserting his dominance. And without thinking of the feminist part of things; it turned me on. His lips traveled down to 'my' shirt and I wished I had just gotten rid of the shirt. Through the very thin fabric of my shorts, I could feel how excited he was; which in turn had my panties wet.

When he looked back up, I saw the lust in his eyes. It was as if he could sense my every thought, my every need. And what I needed right now was him. Lust swallowed my every thought and my fingers wove themselves into his silky hair. My breath became shallow as his warm fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt. He tore the shirt off of me and threw it to the floor eagerly. His hands lingered at my waist where he squeezed slightly. His lips continued to guide themselves down the curve of my breasts. My wanting body ached for him, and his fingers traced a path up my back and gripped onto the clip.

Then he hesitated, looking back to me, he stopped himself. His arms went limp, and he let me stand again. He steadied me, and then reached to the floor to pick up 'my' shirt. He held it towards me and looked at the ceiling, the floor and the bed; anything but my exposed body.

"What? Why did you stop?" I asked very disappointed.

He sighed heavily. "If I kept going, I wouldn't have been able to stop. You don't realise how hard it is to resist you." He said this with a grin, despite himself.

"I think your'e doing a pretty fine job, actually." I said while taking the shirt from his hands and throwing it back on.

"You're a tease, you know that?"

"I'm sorry." He said, while pressing his forehead against my own. His hands rubbed against my shoulders in a soothing fashion.

"I just wish we were married already. Then I could love you all day everyday, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"Who says I'd object?" He asked with a silly grin attached to his face. I looked at him, straight in the eye, and eventually I found myself laughing; like he always made me do.

"I love you so much." His eyes became wider and happier, as if it were the first time I'd told him so. His arms encircled me while I kissed his cheek.

* * *

Jacob's Point of View

I woke up to an angel's face very close to mine. When I looked at her, I remembered everything we'd ever been through. All the tears, best friend talks, crappy movies and awkward phases. Though through those awkward phases she flew right on by, like nothing was wrong. It was one of the reasons I loved her; she was brave, confident and trusting. Quickly, and before she woke up, I sprinted to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and fix the mess I call my hair. Wouldn't want any morning breath now would we.

I looked back in the mirror to see if it was better than the last look. I wished to _be _something better, someone who deserved the beautiful angel dozing away in the next room. I would never have imagined that she would actually choose to be with me. I always pictured her with another guy, me watching him, and making sure he didn't try anything. In these day-nightmares, the guy always one-upped me. He was either smarter or funnier, or he had more money. I guess I figured history is doomed to repeat itself. Never on this earth would I think that she would want me in the way I wanted her.

There was also the fact that whoever I'd imagined her with would try to make moves on her. And she would be much too young, even if he didn't know it. Much like the way things are now. Maybe that's why I wouldn't let myself...please her. Sometime she came off as the little girl that she used to be, and that just makes me feel guilty. And then I remember Bella and Edward, and then I can't even bring myself to look at her. And now as I walk back to the room to adore my sleeping angel, I picture it all again.

In the room I found Renesmee tossing wildly with her breath ragged. It looked as if she was having a nightmare, at first I though to wake her up, but then I got an idea. I took her smooth hand and placed it on my face. Before I could get a chance to react, I saw the a blur of colors coming to focus in my head. The images were clear but I couldn't believe who they were coming from.

The pictures that were painted in my head now stayed there, as if they were branded there. In her dream, we were on the bed that we had slept in last night. The only difference was that there was a lot more vigorous activity. It was like I was watching a porno, but replaced with me and her. In the 'dream' she was screaming my name, and I her's. I wasn't sure she was capable of possessing those thoughts.

I was startled when the movie stopped, and I was staring at a the morning version of Renesmee, with her hair wild and smile wide. She looked at me and what I was doing. As the puzzle pieces clicked in her head, her mouth dropped and her face reddened.

"Good dream?" I asked quietly.

"You didn't!"

"Yeah. I kinda' did."

"How could you? That's such an invasion of privacy!" I could see that she was trying to look angry, somehow...it didn't turn out that way.

"Well since you were...panting, I figured you were having a bad dream. And then I was wondering if it would work that way..." I stared at her until she placed her forehead on my chest.

"That's a very bad excuse."

"It doesn't mean it's not true. And besides there's nothing to be embarrassed about." I said coolly.

"Are you kidding me, there is everything to be embarrassed about!"

"Renesmee, you're normal, everybody has sex dreams, it's just the first time one that has been about me." I said with a cocky grin, feeling very triumphant.

"The first time _you've_ seen it being about you." She corrected.

"What, there have been others, and I wasn't told?" I asked, feigning outrage.

"Yup, mostly thinking about Valentine's Day-"

"Shit!" I cursed. Valentine's day was in a week, how did I not see this coming? I quickly changed the subject.

"And you really think I don't dream about you in those ways?" I asked without the slightest feeling of shyness.

"You do? Damn that is so not fair, 'cuz I can't see yours." she teased. "Why did you just curse?" she said looking confused.

"Nothing now do you want to get back to your parents house to tell them you're still a virgin? Because after running off, I don't think they trust you."

"Fine," she laughed "but you owe me an explanation."

* * *

I'm sorry!!!! I know, I know I'm a horrible person. I haven't been on in forever. Plz accept my apology. but i have a question...

would you guys want or mind a lemon or probably a half lemon... idk so plz tell me


	12. Valentine's Day

**Hola personas! what's up the time between this one and last is so much better right? it's been ready for a while and would've been up earlier if you left a couple reviews... anyways hope you enjoy. If i get 5 more reviews, the next chapter will be up by Thursday night. :) oh and just a little heads up; this chapter has a little sexual tension so be prepared.**

* * *

RPOV

Damn! Jacob could be back at any moment from his little "run", wherever that took place. It was valentine's day, and I was completely enthusiastic about what I had planned. Edward and Bella had decided to take a vacation for Valentine's Day. They left us without a clue as to where, but I didn't mind seeing as I already could picture what they would be doing as soon as they arrived. This means, with a bit of a fight from Alice, that I was free to spend the night at Jake's house...and blow Valentine's day completely out of the water.

My parents would be gone for a full week and all traces, except for some periodic phone calls, of them would be gone. Thank the lord above. I had been decorating Jacob's house for the past hour, even with my half vampire speed and agility. I hadn't smelled Jacob yet so I hoped he was still pretty far away. I wasn't even changed yet; and the chocolate covered strawberries, as cliche as they are, hadn't hardened yet. I ran up the stairs that basically led straight up to his bedroom. I ran to the suitcase I'd hidden under his bed from a couple of days ago. It was filled with nightgowns and lingerie all with Victoria's secret tags dangling off of the side. I had a plan it would start off simple and sugary sweet.

I pulled out the pink corseted bra with the little white bows. I took my shirt and bra off and placed the corset around my torso, whilst skillfully tying up the laces. The piece of 'clothing' made accentuated my breasts. It was a little hard to breathe but optimistically, it would be gone soon enough anyhow. When I looked at it I instantly had goosebumps; and then I remembered the warm feelings Jacob gave me, the butterflies that are pent up in my stomach whenever he kissed me, and of course the intense love I felt for him on a daily basis. I think I'd die if I couldn't go a day without thinking of him; I rather would. The underwear that matched it were basically pink lace that formed into flowery patterns and covered your ass. I placed those on too, and then went to look in the mirror. My hair wild and in loose curls actually looked perfect for one of the first times in my life. I was very glad for it; continuing I looked at my body covered in pink. Hopefully Jake would like it, for some reason I had a good feeling about tonight.

I placed the tray of chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream on the side of the bed; and threw the long coat over my outfit. It was odd to be wearing a jacket like this inside of the house but it still looked casual enough. It was black with six buttons and a silk ribbon that tied. I could've worn it anywhere, and Jake wouldn't think anything of it, so I was in the clear. Just as I liked my feet adorned no shoes.

An intoxicating scent filled my nose and all I could think of was Jacob coming into our house, and finding a little surprise waiting for him.

JPOV

When I turned the doorknob, with red carnations and chocolate in hand, it wasn't locked. To a human, it would seem as if no one were home. But I could smell my goddess upstairs waiting for me. The linoleum floor had little candy conversation hearts that led up to the stairs and into my bedroom. Before I followed the tempting path, I stepped over to the leather couch. On it were a small hand-made card with my name in glitter and hearts. God she was so adorable. Next to the card was an acoustic guitar with a red ribbon on it. I was damned surprised because I had told her that I wanted to learn how to play a while ago, and she remembered. She was the perfect woman, everything I wanted and nothing I deserved.

I patted the jacket pocket which carried the box as if it had gone somewhere. I would've known, seeing as it felt like it weighed a brick. I followed the hearts up the stairs and then got to the door. I knew she could smell and probably hear me but I continued quietly anyways; because it was possible she was sleeping. It was already nine anyways, it had taken me forever just to go back to Billy's and look for the dang thing.

I opened the door swiftly and found, while looking at the floor that there were now white rose petals replacing the candy hearts. They led up to the bed which was also covered with, this time, red rose petals. The desks in the room were covered with candles and flowers and the lights were barely above darkness, though I knew we could both see accurately. On the bed sat my little goddess with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream to the side of her. She was wearing a thigh length black coat which I didn't expect, but also didn't mind.

"Hello baby," she said in a seductive voice. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Wow, you really think I'm worth all of this time and effort?" I questioned.

"Of course silly. Now come here and enjoy your desert it's the first thing on the list."

"First?"

"Yup."

"Oh, and what's with the guitar? You're not allowed to get me a gift." I scolded this wasn't supposed to be about me, Valentine's Day was always about the girls.

"Not allowed? Or not supposed to?" She asked with a beautiful smirk in her face. I sighed knowing that was one battle I would never win.

"Well, these are for you," I handed her the flowers and chocolate. "Though it won't top your gift." I mumbled.

"I never wanted anything silly. Remember, all we need is love."

"But I never-" she pushed her finger against my lips and shushed me.

"Too much talking, kiss me..." And in that second I obeyed, taking her lips in mine in that instant. She pulled me on top of her and began kissing wildly.

I stopped and pushed away from her hoping to say what I wanted to get in before my carnal side took over.

"Wait, wait, I have something for you."

"I don't need a gift, Jake. You're wasting your time."

"Just let me show you and then you decide if you want to keep it."

"Whatever, it's going to be a 'no' so just get on with it." Yeah, that's encouraging. I opened my jacket slightly and pulled out the smooth velvet red box. When she looked to me with the box in hand she froze. I just stared at her and started to get on one knee. I took her hand and placed it against my cheek where she held it there.

"Renesmee, I can't begin to describe my feelings for you. How whenever I see you my stomach does back flips, and whenever I'm away from you my heart hurts. Just the memory of you is enough to make me feel better, and I'd give my life for you. I want to stay with you forever, in your arms and never let go. I know what I want and who I want it with. I want a life with you, for all eternity. Will you marry me?"

Tears, actual warm tears started to leak from her chocolate brown eyes. I hoped they were of joy. Maybe breathless, or speechless, she didn't speak, instead only nodding. She bent down with me making me taller than her again and I opened the box which carried my mother's wedding ring. Taking the ring out of the box, I placed it on her delicate finger and she attacked me, throwing both of us on the white carpet and rose petals.

She started to kiss my lips and then my jaw, and then my neck, her touch was soft and beautiful, like heaven.

"Does this mean you want to keep it?" I teased.

"Hmmm, what do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Correct again. This is the best gift I've ever gotten, you gave me yourself."

"Well then I'm glad you like your gift."

"I do. So you wanna eat those strawberries or what?"

"Only if you feed me." I countered with a wink.

"Okay," she said surprisingly. I jumped to my feet and then lifted her hand pulling her up with me. We sat on the bed with her in my lap.

"So um, do you want your ears to bleed to death?" I asked while she sprayed whipped cream on one and placed it in my mouth. I bit down and looked at her as she watched me chew."Ness?"

"Huh?" she asked as if she'd just woken up.

"You know I can't actually _play_ the guitar I just wanted to learn."

"Oh! yeah, I know that, what kind of fiancé do you think I am?" I smiled at that. "I just figured I would teach you."

"You, you are going to teach me? I'd like to see you try." I asked with incredulity written plain on my face. She never told me about playing anything besides the piano, so I called her bluff.

"Okay, I'll bet you a back rub."

"You're on. I can't wait for that massage."

"You mean you can't wait to rub me, right?"

"Well for me it's just a win-win." I waggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed that beautiful wind chime sound. We've always had these silly bets, even when she was just a kid. Except for then I would usually throw the challenges. We'd have prey hunting challenges and speed contests, but now-a-days, I usually go full force.

"Can we do that in the morning?"

"Babe, you're not going to just automatically acquire guitar-playing skills overnight." She smiled.

"Get over yourself Jake, I'm just tired, that's all. But I think I'll change first."

"Okay doll face, but be quick, I don't want to go to long without seeing your face." She rolled her eyes and then ran her finger up to the coat she wore.

"I don't need to go anywhere." she said quietly. She opened the strings to the jacket and rolled it off of her shoulders. My eyes just about popped out of their sockets.

Under the coat she wore a tiny pink lingerie set with white bows and ribbons on it. She looked as if one taste would give me a cavity. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and no man could mistake it. she made her way over to the bed gracefully and jumped on the bed, leaving an empty spot for me. I took a couple of steps forward and cautiously took a seat, because this was going to be a wild ride. A ride getting her to calm down, a ride getting her to wait, and a ride trying to stop the animal begging to be let loose inside of me.

"Renesmee, we've talked about this..."

"Yeah but not while I was in this." She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started kissing my chin all the way to my neck.

"That...shouldn't change things. It's all about the mental aspect of it all."

"True but my mind is telling my heart, and my heart is telling my body, that I want you and only you. I don't know if you've realized this yet, but I'm not my mother. I don't care what other people think, I don't care if I get married when I'm really only 15. I don't need my parents approval to have sex with my fiancé." What was my argument again?

"If your father found out, he would kill me, and then place my head on a stick." the words came out weak. Seeing as I didn't believe them myself I didn't think she would either. But he would be very disappointed in me and Bella too, they trust me...I hate trust.

"Don't expect me to swallow that and just keep quiet. Because you know I won't I'm not a _good_ girl." Maybe I was just imagining it, but she sounded very kinky.

"Please just sleep, for me?"

"Kiss me a little more, give me five minutes and then we'll sleep." and then she pounced lying me back on the bed that felt like a cloud. We kissed until her lips were swollen and our scents had mixed, and she seemed happy enough. Then she pulled my shirt off, and things got heated. She reached to the back of her corset and tried to pull the strings. I grabbed her hands and forced her to stop again. She was like a child that kept sneaking into the cookie jar, only to get caught. How many times would she try, and how many times would I actually say no?

"Bed time, now." Her body became limp and she fell back into the bed.

"Well can I at least have your shirt? This thing is suffocating me." She complained.

"Anytime." I said with a smile although she didn't return it. Instead she looked at me with a devious sparkle in her warm eyes. She reached the back of her corset easily enough now, seeing as she was standing and pulled the laced up strings. The garment fell to the floor and left Renesmee standing there for me to see. She giggled when she noticed how 'happy' I was and then slid my shirt on, that looked so unbelievably sexy on could still see the outline of her breasts through the shirt and this just teased me even more. She got in bed, and under the covers and turned towards the wall.

"Renesmee? Don't you want to talk?" no response. "Or...cuddle or something." still no response. I sighed, angry with myself for making her silent. I loved hearing her beautiful little voice rite before bed. It usually promoted good dreams.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and turned off the lights and blew out the candles. "Renesmee?" I tried one last time, before going downstairs to sleep in the guest bedroom. I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers to my nose, inhaling the smell of her, that lingered there.

My mind slightly drifted off, thinking about the possibilities. Maybe she will still be mad in the morning. I stopped not sure if I could handle those consequences.

Instead, I fantasized about what would've happened if I'd told her yes. I imagined what it would be to rip that pink corset off of her gracious body...

My mind was pulled out of that reverie with a creak of the door. Though lightning speed, I saw Renesmee run and jump onto the bed and land on my grateful body She kissed me softly three times, once on each cheek, and once on my lips.

"I'm sorry." she said and then pouted her lips, nursing the ability to make anybody week to their knees.

"What was that for?" I asked, bewildered.

"You're never supposed to go to bed angry." She quoted straight from some talk show probably.

"Well aren't I just the luckiest man in the world. Any other fiancé would've just ignored me until' I gave in." I stated.

"That would work?" She teased, trying look innocent.

"I couldn't go that long without even smelling you." The frown she wore turned until it looked like a beautiful masterpiece placed on her face. She sighed contentedly.

"My Jacob. Goodnight," She smiled at me and then began to 'cuddle'. "I love you." There was something about the way she said 'my Jacob'. If only she knew how true her own words are, I was her slave.


	13. A walk in the park?

**Okay, so I know I'm mean and I made you wait, but this chapter is kinda long so, that's good enough. ;) reviews and reviews!!!!! 3**

* * *

Renesmee's Point of View

I woke up befuddled, to a loud explosion of chords followed by a stream of profanities, coming from the foyer of Jacob's extravagant house. I departed the soft and cool bed sadly but also with excitement. These days, everything always seemed to go so smoothly, and every minute that I was with Jacob, it seemed I would explode with happiness. I kept Jacob's shirt and the scraps of lace that were my underwear, but didn't bother to put on a bra. Discreetly, my mind flew back to the memory of last night, when I decided to expose myself to Jacob. A blush came to my face and then faded quickly. I was glad to see that Jake did in fact...appreciate my body. I brushed my teeth and skipped my hair brush, it didn't seem like I was fixing this tumbleweed anytime soon. I skipped quickly to the foyer and saw my incredible man. If possible, I think he had gotten more gorgeous.

When he saw me he gave me a sheepish expression that I didn't understand. Instead of questioning him, I ran. I ran so quickly into his welcoming, burning arms. When he pulled me in his arms, he picked me up and spun me around squeezing my waist. He kissed my lips tenderly, and I found myself begging for it to never end. He put me down and then turned to face me. With one finger, he touched the back of my neck giving me goose bumps. Then he ran his hand down my neck and under my shirt, across my bare shoulder.

"Sometimes, it's hard to believe you're real." he mentioned quietly. I swallowed and with the gentlest lips, he kissed my throat. My whole body convulsed with pleasure, and my mind raced. From the corner of my eye I saw the guitar I'd gave Jacob yesterday turned over on the floor. Suddenly, the banging of guitar chords resounded in my ears.

"I love you, even if you are very clumsy." He looked up at me smiling widely. "The first time you pick it up, you drop it. Unbelievable." I teased.

"It was an accident. It's hard to walk correctly in this mess." he explained. I looked around the room there were socks and boxers and plates and cups.

"You tripped over the coffee table didn't you." Everything clicked into place. "You sir, have a very dirty mouth." I winked at him.

"Well maybe." kiss on the cheek. "you." kiss on the forehead. "should." kiss on my other cheek. "clean it up." kiss on my unworthy lips. I threw my head back laughing.

"You sound like an Orbit commercial." I clarified. Then he laughed crazily as if my humor was infectious. After quieting down, he looked back into my eyes and I his. His eyes were a deep brown, so deep it seemed as if I would drown in them. They revealed all of his feelings and at this moment, it seemed we had the same ones. I sighed contentedly.

"Well if you're done stalling, can we get to my massage?"

"Oh no no no. I'm not stalling, just simply enjoying the morning, glad to have another day alone. But if you want to get straight to _my _massage. Then okay." I smiled and he raised his eyebrows. I bent over, deliberately in front of him, to pick up the guitar and, to my satisfaction, found Jacob taking a little peek.

"So I see we didn't change out of last nights clothes." he observed

"_We _is right, if you didn't, then why should I have to?" I countered. He was still in his boxers, and missing a shirt.

"And does Ms. feminist hate her bra also?" He said while ignoring my counter example.

"I know _you_ do..." I mumbled, walking over to the couch with guitar in hand. I placed the guitar in my lap and began to sing and play the first couple moments of six months by "Hey Monday".

"You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on you tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
Cause you have that effect on me  
You do

Everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you"

I was about to continue on the second section of verses when I looked up to see the most perplexed expression upon Jake's face. I stopped and laughed a little, he honestly didn't think I could do it.

"Was I really that bad?"

"No, you were-you were amazing." he looked at my face. "Who taught you, and where was I?"

"I taught myself and I was just fooling around at...Hailey's house when it happened." My mind flashed back to the night of my drunken vampire daze. I remembered our little fight and instantly felt depressed. My mind came back to the present when I felt Jacob's warm fingers pull my chin up to look at him.

"What's wrong? Did-did I say something wrong?"

"No. it's just... never mind, this is supposed to be a good weekend; let's just not think about it alright?"

"You sure?" he asked with sincerity.

"Positive." I spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Jacob different scales and even trying to play out the beginning of six months. In the end Jacob gave on the song declaring hunger. I made chocolate chip pancakes and eggs. It was pretty humorous watching Jake scarf down the gigantic serving plate full of pancakes. When I was full, my eyes fluttered up to Jacob's mouth that was now smudged with chocolate. I smiled and then kissed him soft on the lips. My tongue lined his bottom lips, sampling the chocolate flavor. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I shifted myself to sit in his lap, facing his torso. I pulled myself as close as I could and grasped his back which was still shirtless. My nails dug into his skin from passion. Instead of pushing me away he squeezed me harder, and my mouth opened his and our tongues met. They tumbled and danced and my mind buzzed as if I was on some kind of high. My breathing grew ragged when he pulled away. I knew it would take me a while to get my breath back. Jake was also breathing fast when his eyes displayed a moment of surprise.

"You taste good."

"Likewise." I teased. "Hey, isn't it time for me to collect my winnings?"

He looked at his bare wrist as if there were a watch there. "I believe it is." he said with a small smile crawling up his face.

Jacob's Point of View

She smiled cockily and floated gracefully towards my leather couch, tugging slightly on my hand. Before I had the chance to ready myself, she yawned and then tore off my t-shirt that was on her body. Keeping her lacy pink underwear on she placed her torso against the couch, which at this moment, I longed to be.

"Umm?" I asked hoping that she would understand and I wouldn't have to say anything.

"What should I take my panties off too?" Panties?

"No, no you're good." Too good. Slowly moving my knees forward, I reached towards her back and placed my hands on her silky skin gently. Slowly, I rubbed her skin, barely placing my hands against her back.

"Hey, you know you could sit closer and rub harder." She said, while turning her head back to wink at me.

"Okay." I said nervously, while pulling her untamed curls to her right shoulder. I sat down next to her waist and stroked her skin. It was so soft and supple, almost as amazing as her lips. While I ran my fingers up her sides, her muscles untensed. I wasn't sure how hot my hands were until the nape of her neck started to dew with sweat. My fingers wiped away the drops of perspiration and continued to glide down her skin. When I pressed harder into her lower back she let out a slight moan, saturating my body in pleasure from her pleasure. My fingers drew circles in the back of her upper torso and she sighed. She began to sweat again, and I worried about the temperature of my skin. After kneading my palms into her back, she gasped lightly and then moaned, this time louder. And I sat back on my knees satisfied with what I could do with my hands.

When she turned over, exposing her breasts to me again, I immediately walked myself over to where she flung my shirt. Picking it up and handing it to her I turned away, angry with myself for not being able to look at my fiancé. She sighed, angrily this time, and then pulled the t-shirt back over her head.

"Does my little loser want a back rub too?" she asked in a baby voice that was oddly enough funny. My hand flew to the nape of my neck where _I _was now sweating.

"That'd be nice." I said nervously.

"You know ever since last night you've been acting like a child. You don't have to walk on eggshells with me...you're my best friend." she added quietly, as if I didn't already know.

I cupped her chin and lifted it up to look at me. "I know, I'm sorry. And yes, I would love one." I winked. I took her place on the couch and I, expecting her to sit the way I had, was in for a surprise. She sat on my back with legs on either side of my waist. It was as if she wanted to tease me. Using both hands, she pushed hard into my lower back and slowly inched higher. When she reached the back of my neck her hands spread out to the tops of my shoulders and rubbed harder. She then began to run a finger up and down my spine, and my body shivered in pleasure. Through the thin material of her underwear, i could feel the dampness of her beautiful body. After feeling it, I smelt it and it was the most intoxicating smell in the world. Even better than food; I'd rather have _her_ for dinner anytime.

When I sensed she was done, she layed her body on my back and then sighed. She lifted her hands to my head and ran her fingers through my hair, slightly, she scratched my scalp.

"Have I told you I love you yet? Because I do." she asked me. I escaped out from under her and then placed my body on top of hers. I kissed her neck and then her lips, as softly as I could. When I got off of the couch I helped her up and then grabbed my hands. She pulled them behind her waist and then put her lips to my ear.

"What do you want to do today? She whispered quietly and then accompanied her words with a hard nibble on my ear lobe.

Before I spoke, I cleared my throat and lightly squeezed her waist. "Um, I don't know...why don't we go to the park, you know by the library?

"Umm sure, but let's not take so long okay?"

"What you got a hot date later on?" I asked, not totally sure she would say 'no'.

"Yup...and I'm looking at him." she winked and then bit her lip.

"Jeese, don't scare me like that." she giggled and ran to the guest room to change. I did the same and when I saw her she was in my dark grey sweatshirt and a pair of very short, faded shorts.

"Don't you want to put some jeans on?"

"I _have _a sweatshirt on." she said as if that made things better. Then she pulled my hand towards the door. Grabbing the keys, we rushed out through the rain and into the car.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea now."

"Why? I love the rain?"

"Well what if you get cold?" I reminded her.

"It takes a lot for me to be cold, and if I do, I have my personal ball of fire right next to me."

"Since when am I a ball?" I laughed.

"You know what I meant." She laughed along side with me. "Come on, move it or lose it buddy."

"Alright, alright." We drove, quite slow I might add, to the park in silence with our hands entwined. Every now and again I would see her look over at me and I quieted the urge to look back at her. I was scared of getting to absorbed in her eyes. When we reached the park, she jumped out of the truck, not even giving me time to unbuckle myself. I laughed as she ran towards the swings. She was an amazing creature, this girl.

Renesmee's Point Of View

By the time I reached the swings, I was soaked. Seeing as I was used to it the water just comforted me, like a shower. If I ever moved away, I don't think I would be comfortable. After locking the door, Jake ran over to me and gave me a crazy expression.

"Push me?" I asked.

"Haha sure." He went behind me and pulled the swing back all the way. I closed my eyes and felt the rain wash over me. I awaited the moment when each time the swing swished backwards, I would feel his warm hands on my back. When I was at the highest the swing would allow, I jumped. Hearing Jacob gasp was very comical. So I decided to be mean. On the floor, I layed my leg so it almost looked twisted. I moaned Jacob's name as if I were in pain.

"Nessie? Are you okay? What happened--how did it happen?" He asked in shock. Instead of answering I looked up to his face with a playful smile. "Fuck! What's wrong with you?"

"What? I was just playing."

"You little devil. That's not funny." He picked me up and cradled me like a baby; as if I _was_ actually hurt. He carried me to the giant cylinder that connected the swings and the maze of slides and jungle gyms. Inside it was cold but roomy, and you could her the patter of rain drops on the outside. Jacob scooted away from me, and I wasn't sure why.

"I'm starting to get cold." I lied.

"Well you should have worn some jeans."

"That was all I had." second lie.

"Sure it was. Listen why don't you sit in my lap." My face lit up with a smile. I sat with my legs around his lower stomach and my arms wrapped around his neck. His hands rested lightly on my knees and I redirected them to my the skin of my waist under the sweatshirt.

"I'll be warmer this way." I said with a simple smirk, knowing fully that I would get away with it. His eyes looked to mine and silently warned me as if he was going to do something he would get in trouble for.

"Mmm." That was all that escaped my lips when his hands raked up my sides and his fingers spread out around my stomach. He ran his hands further up and I knew, eventually he would realize something. When his fingers crossed my bare breasts, his hand froze. His mouth opened into a small 'o' and I smiled widely.

"I thought you put on a bra?" He began to pull his hands out of my sweatshirt when I stopped him and pulled them back to my breasts with a blush plain on my face. He smiled and I felt those damn butterflies again. It seemed as if they would choke me and stop me from speaking. Instead i placed my lips to his and kissed him soft and slow. I kissed him across his jaw and adam's apple. My lips glided down his neck and then I pulled his shirt off. I ran my fingers over his glorious torso when he grasped my shoulders roughly. He placed me on the floor of the tunnel and pushed the edge of my sweater up to my bellybutton. He layed a swirl of kisses over the sensitive skin there and I giggled; partly from pleasure and partly because it tickled. He pushed the sweater farther up and brushed his fingers across my abdomen. His eyes fluttered up to mine and looked at me with wide child like eyes as if he would get in trouble for something.

Before I had time to think of what that might be, he pulled the sweater over the top of my head revealing me to Jacob. Now it was my turn to look shocked, because usually Jake didn't do these kind of things. but it was definitely a good surprise. In the next instant Jacobs lips pressed firmly to mine and his hand squeezed my right breast making me gasp. When his lips ripped away from mine, my breath broke through, embarrassingly. Every other second, you would notice the brash gasps of air roughly entering and escaping my mouth. His lips slowly lowered to my breast and he all but devoured me. The impact was crazy enough to give me a head rush and it felt as if I had died and gone to heaven. Given the place we were in, my voice echoed when I moaned his name very loudly.

As if he were tired or out of breath he collapsed on my chest and groaned. Ignoring this, I grabbed a hold of him and shifted the tables so I was on top of him. Though, when I kissed him, he gave no response as if he gave up.

"What did I do something"

"Do you know what your reactions do to me?" He looked up to me. "I can't go any further." I sighed, what did I expect?

"Okay, c'mon let's go."

"We don't have to leave, we could cuddle or talk or something." And that's what we did. He would play with my hair and then sneak his hands under my sweatshirt every once in a while, but never far enough to get us started again.

Jacob's Point Of View

Upon arriving back at the house, where Renesmee would be staying the rest of the weekend, she ran back up to my room. Granted it had been a long day, but she couldn't be that tired, we slept in this morning. I threw the door to my room back and looked frantically for my little princess.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." God, I thought it was over. The next moment, I saw Renesmee in yet another getup. This time she wore a black lingerie set with red stilettos on her dainty feet.

"What are you-?"

"That's funny. You thought it was Valentine's day." I gave her a puzzled expression. "It's Valentine's _Weekend_, silly."


	14. Sweet love

**OK. I know what you're all thinking, but I have a valid excuse. No, actually I don't but this past year has been really stressful and now I'm finally getting back into my groove so here you go. :)**

* * *

JPOV

"What do you mean weekend?" I asked horrified. If I was any other guy with their girlfriend we would already be in bed figuring out how to get that crazy black outfit off of her, but seeing as we were planning on waiting until after our marriage that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I honestly wanted to, very badly. I can't count the times I've dreamt about seeing her naked and touching her and well, making love to her.

"It means we are going to take the rest of this beautiful gift of time to celebrate Valentine's Day." she said this simply as if I should have understood completely. Her face and stance were completely confident as if she knew that she would get what she wanted immediately after placing a pout on those sweet little lips of hers. But I knew, when her voice trembled, that she wasn't exactly sure that she could make me budge.

My face fell when I realized what this meant. She was going to spend all of her efforts on trying to make me give in and touch her. This also meant that I'd be spending a lot of _my _time taking cold showers.

"That shouldn't make you sad." she said with a dissapointed look on her face. I hated that it was me who made her feel like this. If only she wouldn't try this hard.

I took the time to think out what I was about to say. "It doesn't make me sad for the wrong reasons though. I want to touch you-to make you feel good, but I don't know if that's as far as I'll go." I walked over to her and cupped her cheek in my hand while I absorbed her expression.

"But I trust you. Isn't that enough? And besides I honestly wouldn't mind if it went further." she whispered as the end of her words trailed off.

"Not yet. But you might regret it later." I answered quietly.

"Honestly. Is that what you're worried about? That someday I won't want you and that I'll regret it?" she asked this in an 'are you out of your mind' sort of way, but really it wasn't that absurd. I mean look at her, the woman is a goddess and i'm just a peasant you find in the streets. I sighed half-heatedly and looked up from my shoes.

Her hands were at my neck and gradually slid up to my face. "Look at me. I am not going anywhere! Do you understand? I'm never going to leave, and you're stuck with me. And there is no possible way that I would regret anything that happens between us." her right hand's thumb started to stroke my face in a soothing way.

"Do you promise?" I said but then I felt like an idiot for sounding like a five-year-old.

She chuckled lightly and then kissed my ear. "Yes." she whispered quietly and then pushed me back on to the bed.

My heart sped as she let her fingers wonder under the hem of my shirt. She kissed me right on the hip bone and continued up until she reached my navel, ravishing it with kisses. My body shivered under her and I let out a slight groan.

"Sit up." She definitely wasn't expecting to hear that because after I said that her eyes opened wide and she gave me the most menacing glare I've ever seen.

"How could you just play with me like that? Letting me go for a while just to pull the leash tight?" I laughed at her metaphor.

"Relax. I just wanted to take the weapons that you call shoes off of your adorable feet. They can't be at all comfortable." She blushed lightly and murmured an apology. My fingers went to the straps on the side of the heels and unskillfully yanked and pulled until I released her feet from both of the shoes. Even though she hadn't been wearing them for very long her feet looked red and swollen. Why would she do that? For me? Maybe I did have a chance with this beautiful woman. I took one of her feet into my hands and began to rub slowly. She moaned slightly as a big grin spread across her ! I had found her weakness.

"Mmm." was all that came from her sweet, red lips.

"Does that feel good?" I asked, even though I could plainly see the answer on her face. I wanted to hear her say that something I did to her made her weak in the knees.

"Mhm. Absolutely amazing." I rubbed her calf slowly until reaching her upper thigh and I then massaged her inner thigh. Nessie moaned loudly this time as she expressed her pleasure. I stopped momentarily so that I could kick off my tennis shoes.

"Do it again." she said quietly while flashing her doe eyes at me.

A giant smile plastered onto my face as I said, "Do what again?" in the most innocent voice ever. She frowned in frustration.

"You know what I mean."

"No. I honestly don't."

Her blush reappeared. "Rub me there again." I didn't think my smile could get any wider but it did. My right hand was still in place so I began rubbing my fingers up and down her inner thigh. Nessie moaned and suddenly I smelled something sweet and natural. At first I didn't realize what was happening but after looking in between her thighs, I knew.

I took my shirt off and stopped rubbing her so that I could lay down with her and be face to face. She whimpered as I did so. I smiled down at her and captured her bottom lip in between both of mine. My heart beat rose as her breathing hitched and began to eradicate. Her breaths were short and arduous as I moved my lips to her neck where I began suckling at her amazingly sweet skin. Her hands began roaming from my lower-back up and then to my shoulders where her fingers grasped frantically.

"Can I- can I take this off?" I asked as I gestured at the black corset. All she did was look up at me and nod. Her breathing was getting louder and rougher as I pulled at the strings at the side of her corset but nothing was coming undone. The hardness in my jeans only extended as I imagined what was about to come.

I placed my fingers on the side where the thing tied up and began to try and loosen the damned thing another time. This was really hard how did she even get this on in the first place? But with those sure fingers rubbing up and down my sides and making my stomach clench I realized how. Now those beautiful fingers replaced mine and instead I ran them through her soft bronze curls, massaging her scalp. She groaned and released the lingerie while I took it and threw it to the floor.

All she had on her precious little body of hers was a pair of skimpy black-laced panties. I moaned slightly as I looked at her full breasts. My hands instinctively went down to cover them and massage them lightly. Her body trembled and her mouth released a fervent moan.

It was like we were a puzzle finally clicking into place after all these years, her breasts fit perfectly into my hands. Her hands had preoccupied themselves with grasping my hair and holding onto dear life. It was as if she let go she would fall into some oblivion where I wasn't there to catch her. The stiffness in my pants grew impossibly and she bucked her hips up into my stomach. I was a lot taller than her so we didn't match up in the place we were both looking for but it still felt incredible. I placed my mouth on her left nipple and suddenly she bucked up again and moaned louder than before. I suckled there for what seemed like forever as if I was a famished child. I released the soft pink bud with a slight 'pop' sound and started on the other. My hand followed where my mouth left. As I worked on her right breast she seemed to breath even faster as if she was in a marathon. My teeth grazed her nipple slightly and she let another moan.

"Oh, Jake."

* * *

RPOV

"Yes?" he replied. Couldn't he feel the wetness pooling just under his legs, in between mine? It was so embarrassing and yet, I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Please. Just d-don't stop." I replied, well moaned actually. I felt my hips buck up again involuntarily as he released my nipple from his hot, wet, mouth. This was heaven, this was every amazing food in the world combined. And this, was where I wanted to spend eternity.

"I wouldn't dream of it sweetheart." His breathing was labored but it still came out clearer than mine. Why was I so loud? How did he do this to me without using some sort of drug? I didn't know if this much pleasure for one person was even possible.

Suddenly he took his left hand away from my breast and before I could even protest, placed it on the waistband of the last piece of my lingerie. This made me even wetter than before so he smirked, seeming to know exactly what I was thinking. All I could do was bring his lips down to mine, where they were meant to be forever.

He pulled his lips off only to be placed on my jaw and lead up to the hollow beneath my ear. "I love you so much." was all he said. At that moment my hips pushed back up into his stomach and I ground into him. He lowered his lips back to my neck to suckle again. His right hand was placed in my left pressed up above my head on of the pillows. His left hand began to drift down to my hot core and rub me through the fabric of my panties. I moaned loudly, so loudly in fact that if someone were staying in our guest room downstairs they would've heard.

He stopped sucking on my neck for a second to say "Don't wanna wake the neighbors now do we?"

I responded with a groan when I said "Screw the neighbors." He laughed loudly but my breathing was clamorous enough to mute it.

I moaned again as his fingers now slipped into my panties and began to rub just the outside of me very lightly. I blushed wildly as he started to press down on the ball of nerves centered right above my core. This forced another moan out of me, or was it a scream? I couldn't hold it in any more, maybe I should learn to control that.

Abruptly, he stopped and I froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically and he gave me a lazy smile.

"Can't I take my pants off? It's a little uncomfortable." Of course, how could I be so selfish? Why was I only thinking about myself then?

"Yeah, yeah sure." I said breathily as my breathing was still sped. He peeled off his jeans, slick with sweat, and I immediately felt guilt pour over me again. He must've been so hot. Although I saw beads of sweat appear on my own skin I was only worried about him.

I could see how big he had gotten under his boxers and I smiled inwardly. I wondered how bad it would hurt when we finally made love. Hopefully there would be more pleasure than pain. He stepped over to the light and flipped the switch to off but I could still see him very clearly and I'm sure he could see too.

"Now. Where were we?" he asked as he pulled me under him. His fingers gripped the sides of my panties and pulled them down slowly. Now that they were gone the moisture doubled with nothing to absorb it but Jacob's fingers. My own fingers were tangled in Jacob's silky hair as he went back to slowly stroking me. His hand must have been soaked.

"Are you ready?" he asked shyly. He would never know how ready because at that moment my vocal chords failed me and I simply nodded my head yes. He put his middle finger into me and then I moaned. If possible I swear I could feel more wetness cover Jake's fingers. He groaned as he pulled his finger out all the way and then back in a painfully slow motion. My hips bucked against his hand pleading for more. It was all I could do not to scream in pleasure. My lips were now positioned at Jake's neck, pressing down ever so slightly. Jake slipped in two fingers this time and I bit down. Hard. Jake's blood was in my mouth, hot and sweet. I instantly regretted this thinking that no doubt it would kill the mood.

Instead of screaming in pain, he kissed my neck in return and moaned. All the time not stopping his amazing fingers. Thinking that this had turned him on led me in the same direction and I placed my hands on Jacob's broad shoulders for support. My breathing was now unstoppable and off the charts. Jacob's fingers had fallen in sync with the motions of my body and my mind slipped away. I didn't know who I was or where I was. I just knew that this beautiful was bringing me over the edge.

"Jake!" the word had slipped easily off my tongue, and I loved the way it felt. His fingers, faster than ever, pumped strongly into me and I knew I was close. Close to falling or even crashing but I didn't care. I just wanted to get there.

"Nessie, I love you." And that was all it took to send me over. But this wasn't a painful crash, it was like a pillow soft landing and when I did land everything went calm. My body was so relaxed as Jake took his fingers out of me. He took his fingers and licked them clean. I knew I should be embarrassed in some way but I wasn't. I was glad that Jake liked the way I tasted. Jacob layed a sweet chaste kiss on my lips, letting me taste myself.

His kisses soft touch forced me into a sort of reverie. I rolled on top of Jake so that I could sleep now but felt something hard. Oh my god. I hadn't realized.

"Oh baby! I'm so sorry! I didn't think of what that did to you." I placed my hand on the bulge of his boxers and his stomach twitched underneath me. "Do you want me to help?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No. Not yet. I just don't know if we're ready for that." he said sheepishly.

"So then what do you want to do? Take an ice bath?" I said sarcastically.

"I would go take a cold shower... but I just don't want to be away from you." At this my heart thawed and I knew I would wait and wait and wait as long as he wanted to. His voice could persuade me to do anything.

"Okay. So do you want to talk?" I suggested.

"Yeah, how about we start with the 'rents?" we both laughed loudly. And sure enough when we started talking about Bella and Edward, Jake went down. What a shame to put him to waste. God where was I getting all of this? Maybe Emmett was finally wearing off on me.

Once it was safe to be close to Jake, I rolled onto his hard stomach and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"I love you too." Jake didn't say anything but I could hear and feel his body chuckling quietly. Soon after, I drifted to sleep, carrying only sweet memories.

* * *

I woke up in a daze of sweat and warm dreams. Jake's right arm was snaked all the way past my torso and hugging me close to him. I quickly pried him off of me as I knew he was a heavy sleeper. Just then I had the most exciting idea to ever inhabit my brain.

Before I started I thought about last night and about every dirty thought I'd ever had. Which one was the best? I grinned from ear to ear and placed the flat side of my palm against Jacob's forehead. Next I started thinking about me and him out side playing truth or dare.

_"Truth or dare?" I asked Jake._

_"Obviously I'm going to pick dare Ness."_

_"Yeah that's what I'm counting. Okay so I dare you to get in the pool...naked." I said triumphantly while twirling my hair around. _Wow dream me was freaking awesome.

_"Alright, but on one condition." Jake taunted._

_"And what's that?" I asked._

_"You go with me."_

_"Deal." I walked over to the deepest side of the pool and started stripping off pieces of my clothing one by one. I jumped into the pool and came up with a surge of bubbles."Coming?" I asked innocently, though anybody could have misconstrued my words. _

_He repeated the process but much faster. I hadn't really seen Jake naked so I tried to do him justice based off of the little experience I had had. Once he was in he looked at me lustfully and brought my naked body to him. I moaned his name loudly. _At this real Jacob moaned my name into my hand.

_Jacob pushed me up against the pool wall and spread my legs wide. He ground his erection into me and i gasped loudly. My legs wrapped around his and we continued to make out fiercely as he pulled me back out of the water. He layed me on the green patio sofa and began to ram into me with his member. _I knew real Jake would never be that rough with me but hey a girl can dream right? _I screamed out his name loudly._

_"Jacob! Jake! Oh Jake!"_

Jake opened his eyes and at this, I stopped feigning innocence and sleepiness as he woke up. There was a tent in his boxers and a lazy smile plastered onto his face.

"Good dream?" I asked groggily.

"You have know idea." and he took me in his arms and kissed me.

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry for not updating and what-not but please review anyway! I'd like to know what you think! I feed off of that junk! ;)**


End file.
